Beauty and The Beast in LA
by Heidi1
Summary: COMPLETE Dominic returns home to his team .... with someone new on his arm


This story is based on the characters from the movie "The Fast and The Furious", none of which I own. All other characters are my own, as well as this story. If anyone has an overwhelming urge to sue, I suggest you find someone with more money.  
  
This story is the continuation of "TFATF", and the only exception is that Jesse survived.  
  
FEEDBACK, please  
  
I BELONG TO YOU by Heidi  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Dominic opened his eyes as slowly as possible, not wanting to alert the woman he was with that he was awake. The moon filtered in through the hotel windows and he had a perfect view of her perfect body moving gracefully around the room. She was restless, he had known that hours before they had gone to bed, made long and leisurely love, and he had fallen asleep. Her movement had awakened him, but the idea of watching her without her knowledge was so enticing that he feigned sleep and yet she was so silent that if he had truly been sleeping, she never would have disturbed him. Dominic watched as she sat at the vanity, brushing her impossibly long auburn hair, curls being straightened out with the brush and then wrapping themselves back up to their wild, natural position. She had a look of concern on her face, which softened, and she suddenly turned toward him. "So, you gonna keep pretending to be asleep or are you going to talk to me?" "Just enjoying the view, baby." He said, his voice reminding her of whiskey and honey, so deep, so masculine. "God, you are amazingly beautiful." She smiled at him but still, that discomfort was evident on her face. "I'm sorry I woke you, Dom." "I always feel it when you leave the bed - I never used to notice stuff like that before." He smiled at her and patted the place she had been sleeping. "C'mon back here and let's talk." She kept brushing her hair, slowly, staring deeply into his charcoal eyes. "You're worried about going home tomorrow, aren't you?" She put the brush down and moved into the bed next to him. His strong arms encircled her tightly. "Home .. Been a long time since I've had a home, Dom. And all those people in your family! Do you think they'll like me?" She looked at him with the greenest eyes he had ever seen. "Baby, they'll love you." Dominic held her, letting his mind wander to home. Mia, Vince, Leon, Letty, and thankfully, Jesse. His family, the people he had loved most of his life - he looked at her again - they'd love her almost as much as he did - his wife, the woman of his dreams. He kissed away her concerns and she responded quickly to him, as always. "Nikki, I belong to you, nothing can hurt you now." He whispered into her ear, slowly moving his body onto hers, holding his weight on his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, playfully pushing up against him, feeling his need for her. "I belong to you, Dominic, I always will."  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mia worked in the kitchen, ignoring the whoops and hollers from the guys and Letty watching a football game. She was washing dishes and chased everyone out of the kitchen, needing time alone. She was thinking about their lives. Everything had changed in what felt like a heartbeat and thinking about it made it more real, and easier to handle Dominic's disappearance. He had only been in touch with one of them - Mia - in a quick conversation not long after he left, when he discovered that none of the truckers could ID him and that Brian had been kicked off the force for refusing to testify against him or anyone and for letting Dom go, that both Vince and Jesse had survived. Dom had told his sister he loved her but had to stay away for a little while to get his head together. He told her to tell the team to go on with their lives without him in whatever way felt best and that he was going to do the same. He told Mia he loved her and she hadn't heard from him again. That had been nine months ago and so much at home had changed. She was furious at him for staying away, for the lack of interest in her life. He had always been there for her. But in her heart, she hoped he was safe and happy and worried about him every day. Brain and Mia had gotten married just a few weeks after Dom's phone call. She couldn't hold what he had done against him, although she was sure her brother did. She followed his advice - go on with your life. She was in love and she and Brian moved into her bedroom in the house she had grown up in. Jesse had recovered from the gunshot wounds. He was living in the house in the back of the main house and Leon lived back there too. They were still working at the garage, keeping things going in Dom's absence, still racing, and still chasing girls.  
  
Vince was still Vince .. a little brat in a big boy's body. But things had changed there too. Vince had sort of taken Dom's place as head of the household, and taken Dom's place as Letty's lover. Mia didn't approve of how quickly they had turned to each other but soon realized it wasn't the first time they had been together -- Dom had cheated and apparently, so had Letty. They were living in the house, and it was different - Letty didn't fight with Vince like she did with Dom - he seemed to bring out the sweet side in her that she didn't really like to show to the public and he never cheated on her or talked to her like she came second to everything else in his life. Her brother wrecked that relationship and it pissed Mia off. She really wanted Letty to be her sister-in-law someday and raise kids together but now that would never happen .. unless Dom came home and Vince gave up his hold on Letty or she returned to Dom, like she always did. And although Mia was happy for Letty right now, in her heart, that is exactly what she hoped would happen. Mia walked into the living room, kicking over beer bottles and snuggling into Brian's arms. They kissed and she began to watch the game with everyone else. "Shit!" Leon laughed as a quarterback was sacked. "Dom would love this game! I wonder if he is ever coming home?" "Leon, maybe it is better he isn't here - I mean, you know I miss him, but we're all happy and hopefully he is, too. He said he wanted to get his head together and God knows he needed it. We're all set here - the racing is going great, the garage is filled with customers and cars, our own cars are tripping, and even Mia's tuna has gotten better!" Letty laughed when a pillow came flying her way. "Sugar, you are honestly glad Dom is gone?" Vince looked at Mia, who was lying with her head in his lap. He was insecure - he knew he would never be the man Dom was, not in any sense of the word and was always worried about what Letty thought of him when they were in bed or even racing. No one had taken Dom's place as the "Golden God" of the street racing world and Vince wondered if he had truly taken Dom's place in Letty's eyes. She smiled up at Vince and kissed him, easing some of his insecurity, although not all -- it would never be all.  
  
Two days later everyone was at the garage, under cars, inside cars, Mia yelling out what invoices needed to be checked and what parts were being delivered that day - and suddenly she saw him, or at least the shadow of him - tall and muscular against the sun. My God, she thought, Dom was home - he was finally home! Suddenly a low guttural growl came out of him as he yelled at his crew, "I leave for nine fucking months and this place goes to hell?" He was laughing and everyone jumped up, in shock, and started to rush to him - they stopped when he took a step back and pulled a woman out who was standing nearly behind him. "Guys, Mia .... this is my wife, Nikki." The shock was instantaneous and the emotions were running high. They all stared at the gorgeous woman standing before them. The long flowing auburn hair, the green eyes that seemed to see right through them, the long legs, tiny waist and large rounded breasts. She was casually dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a white peasant blouse that showed off her flat well muscled stomach. She had on white cowboy boots that were a little scruffy and a large diamond wedding ring. "Your what???" Mia was the first to break the silence and Dom took her voice for one of happiness and grabbed her into his arms, hugging her close, picking her up and spinning her in the air. "Can you believe this, sis? Your big brother is a married man!" He laughed out of pure joy. Dominic didn't even feel Letty's eyes burning a hole in both him and his new wife - his happiness exceeded anything negative coming from his team. Jesse approached Dom and hugged him for a long time, both of them trying to hide tears and finding it almost impossible. "I don't know how you did it, man, how you survived those shots - when I drove out of here, I swore you were dead." "Almost, brother. Can I meet your wife?" He smiled a sweet smile and reached for Nikki's hand. She smiled warmly at him, having heard all about him from Dominic, about his near death and the guilt it brought Dom. "I hear you are a lucky man." She smiled sweetly and Jesse blushed. "Nah, I think that's Dom. Congratulations, Nikki." "You're supposed to congratulate the groom and say good luck to the bride, idiot." Letty said without a smile in her voice. Dom at once knew what was going on in her mind and stepped in to try and stop it before Letty was verbally attacking his bride. "Letty, you look great. I'm glad you healed so well." "I had lots of help -- none of it from you. You fucking left me." "I know that, I'm sorry. The team is great - I know everyone took care of you." "Well ...." she smiled an evil smile at him that took him back a bit - he knew she might be angry but didn't suspect this kind of anger, "one person in particular. C'mere honey." Vince walked up and put his arms around Letty. "Don't looked shocked Dom, did you think I'd wait for you? I'm done doing that, super man." Her ultimate put down for him since she was a little kid. Dom was shocked but tried not to show it. "You two are a couple?" "You bet." "Well, I'm surprised, but Letty, if you're happy, I'm happy." Letty did not expect this reaction from Dom - she thought there would be fists flying and lots of screaming. But no, he had to bring this uptight, stuck up ho home. She moved to the woman. "I'm Letty, Dom's ex-lover." Nikki didn't bat an eye but Dom saw a slight shine in her eyes that wasn't there before - he had seen it previously -- when she was either angry or amused and possibly at this moment, a bit of both. "I'm happy to meet you, Letty. Dom told me a lot about you - about all of you, in fact. It's good that you and Vince found each other to love." Letty stepped back, right into Vince as if she had been slapped. Nikki moved around them to Leon. "You must be Leon, I'm Nikki." 'Nik, good to meet ya - or should I call you Mrs. Toretto? I didn't think I'd ever be using that name around the big dawg, here!" They both laughed when she told him that Mrs. Toretto would be fine. "So what did you do, Nik, how'd ya get this old lug to actually put a very fine looking diamond on your very fine looking hand?" "Oh, those are secrets that a woman doesn't reveal, Leon." She giggled and he was charmed immediately. Dom wrapped his arms around her from behind, feeling all goodness, not realizing the growing animosity from Letty, and Vince who had yet to say a word. "Dom, hey Dom." Dom turned toward Vince, the smile still on his face, but when he saw Vince's look of disgust, he was confused. "How long have you known this broad, man?" "Broad?? Did you just say broad?" Dom's voice was low and furious and Nikki reached for him, but Leon stopped her and shook his head. "This is my WIFE - not some broad I'm doing, not some girl I'm dating - my WIFE and you need to get it through your thick skull NOW!!!" Vince didn't say a word and Dom looked like he was going to hit Vince, even with Letty draping herself all over him but when he turned and looked at his wife, the anger just seemed to dissipate. She was it - she was the one and nothing else on earth mattered more than she did and at this moment. Nikki looked upset and frightened. He held his hand out to her and Leon immediately let go of her arm and she went to her husband. "Now that that bullshit is over, Nikki, I want you to meet my sister, Mi ...." suddenly Dominic noticed Brian. "I'm gonna stay calm, I swear to God I am but what that fuck is he doing here? And with you???" Brian had his arm around Mia's shoulder's and her arm was around his waist. "Dom, I never got the chance to tell you before because you haven't seen fit to call this house in nine months but Brian and I got married eight months ago. He's part of the family now, works here, and lives in the house." Dom's eyes narrowed and Brian let go of Mia, already waiting for the explosion that he knew was coming and ready to defend himself and his wife. Dom's hands were already balled into fists. "You betrayed me, you betrayed my confidence and now you think you can just move into my house and marry my sister? What am I - your bitch, Brian?? This is ." before Dom could finish his sentence, Nikki stepped between the two men, surprising everyone. "Honey, there are a lot of changes around here and I'm sure everyone has to digest what has gone on. Why don't you take me home so I can see where I'm going to be living .. with you? We've got all those new sheets and bedding for our bed, remember?" She had insisted on purchasing new bed linens as soon as they got to town after he told her about all the women, about sharing the bed with Letty. He looked into her eyes, his still blazing with anger, but when she put her hand to his heart and smiled, he melted. It annoyed the hell out of him that this woman had so much control but she was his life. He smiled and everyone took a step back in wonder. Had the lion been tamed? "We're outta here. We'll see everyone at home when work is over." It was Dom's not too subtle way of letting them know he wanted a full day's work and to be alone with his wife. He opened her door for her and heard Letty mutter, not too much under her breath, that he had never opened a door for her. He decided not to say anything and walked around and got into his new black truck. Everyone wondered where the 10-second car Brian had given him had gone and where was his racing car? He was driving a truck? In the car, Dom put his hand on Nikki's thigh. "I'm sorry - I didn't realize my family was comprised of such an enormous amount of assholes." "Dom, don't. Leon and Jesse are wonderful, I never even got a chance to meet Brian and Mia, and I'm sure Letty and Vince will get over it. Vince is probably just afraid of losing her - you can see how much he loves her and as for Letty .. well, to be honest with you, if I had lost you after knowing you and loving you all my life, I wouldn't want to meet the woman you married, either. I'm sure most of her life she thought it was going to be her." "You are so amazing, Nik -- you somehow see the best in everyone." He moved his hand up a little further on her thigh. "Even me -- how the hell did I get lucky enough to get you?" He had a lustful look on his face and she laughed. He hand moved a little further. "I don't deserve you." She giggled and ran her fingers lightly up the back of his head. "Oh, baby ...." Suddenly his attention was diverted and he pointed to a store with their last name on it. "That's the store where Mia works or worked, I don't know at this point. My grandfather built it." Nikki looked at her new name and smiled -- Nikki Toretto -- it was a great name. Dom's fingers suddenly reached over and caressed a nipple and she laughed. "You are an animal." "Was there a doubt?" Dom laughed a low and guttural laugh and pulled the truck into a driveway. "Welcome home, Mrs. Toretto." Nikki gazed at the two story white washed house with the big back yard, locked garage and a smaller house in the back. It was home. Home? It had been so long since anything felt like home. They grabbed the bed linens out of the back of the truck and walked the sidewalk to the house. Dom suddenly stopped. He was staring at the ground and she stopped and glanced down -- nothing was there. "Honey?" "This is where it happened -- where Jesse got shot. I still can't believe he's alive." "But he is and he is such a sweet guy." He looked into her eyes and smiled. They walked up the steps and suddenly he dropped the bags and grabbed her, throwing her over one shoulder. "Are you insane?? Dominic!!" She yelled, laughing. "I've got to carry my new bride over the threshold." "You've already carried me over the threshold of the hotel!" "That didn't count -- this is home sweet home, baby." He flipped her around a bit so he was carrying her in his arms. She wrapped hers around him and tucked her head between his and his strong shoulder. She had never felt this protected, had never felt this at home as when she was cuddled into his arms. She could live in a one room shack and be happy with Dom. Inside the house, Nikki walked around, enjoying the pictures over the mantel and on the walls of the team, of their cars, of his parents. Everything was spotless and she was impressed -- with this many people living in the house she would never have expected it to be so clean. "We do have some things to do tomorrow," Dom said, as he brought in the bags he had left on the lawn, "I want to get you a set of keys made to the house and the truck, I want to change my will, I want to take you to the bank and put your name on everything that is mine alone. I told you that Mia and I own the house together but I've got some savings and stuff .... from before." She knew he was talking about the truck jackings but said nothing. It was in his past, before her, and she wasn't going to hold anything that happened before her against him. Especially Letty, and she hoped that Letty would let it go, too, although Nikki doubted it. "Let's go upstairs and see our bedroom." He carried the bags and she followed him, watching his strong legs, muscular back, tight ass and bald head. How she loved the look of him. From the first minute she laid eyes on him, she loved the way he looked. It was pure animal instinct and she had never felt it before and he claimed he never had either -- not like this. She believed him -- she believed every word he said. Dominic stopped in front of a door and pointed down the hall -- "That last bedroom is Mia's .... and Brian's. Jesus." He ran his hand over his scalp. "I still can't fucking believe it. Anyway, next is the bath and the other one is Letty and Vince's, I assume. I don't know why she'd want to live here with him but he's lived here for so long I guess it seemed natural." Nikki listened to him talk and watched as he pulled a key from his key chain and unlocked his bedroom door -- two locks in all, one a deadbolt. She was surprised. "Locks?" "Yeah, I guess ..... I'm ashamed to admit it, but I knew it was over with Letty and there is no one other than Mia that I totally trust until you. I've always had these locks on the door -- once you are in prison, baby, you change." She nodded, understanding because of all he had told her. She walked into his bedroom and was thrilled with the king sized bed with all the wrought iron. It was gorgeous but she was really anxious to get the linens off of it. She wanted to paint eventually, pick out new pictures and change the furniture around. She walked into the bathroom and noticed there was no sign that Letty or any other woman had ever been there. "Honey, where did she keep her stuff?" "Who?" He was stripping the bed, thinking even faster than she was. This was the last remaining sign of Letty and he flipped the mattress listening to Nikki opening drawers and the medicine cabinet. "Letty." "Oh, yeah. Well, like I told you, Mia is the only person I trusted. When I called that day nine months ago, I asked her to take all of Letty's things out of my room and give them to her. There really wasn't much -- I mean, she lived here, but we fought so much that she was always moving to the guest room." At this Nikki laughed and he looked at her in surprise. "What?" "This house is bigger than it looks -- a guest room too?" "Yeah -- through that door at the end of the bathroom. See, this used to be my parents bedroom and that was my mom's reading room -- she did needlepoint in there, read when my dad was racing or sleeping, kept away from us kids when she was stressed out. No one was allowed in there but Mom." Nikki stepped into the room and knew exactly why his mother had loved it -- the small bay window that would catch the morning sun, the rectangular shape of the room -- it was so sweet. The only thing in the room right now was an old chair and a single bed that was stripped. Dom walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "Our bed is made -- whatta ya say we go and unmake it?" "I think," she kissed him, "that sounds" she kissed him again, "like an" she licked his lips and teased his tongue with hers "excellent idea." Nikki smiled at the beautiful bedding they had picked out and let him push her back until she was lying back and he was on top of her kissing her with passion she had never known in her life except with him. In moments, it seemed, they were naked and rolling around in their new sheets, covered in sweat, unable to stop kissing or holding hands no matter what they were doing to or with each other. She didn't know where he began and she ended -- they were one even when they weren't touching. A few hours later Dominic brought up the bags and they unpacked. She was secretly happy to discover that all the drawers were empty of anything belonging to any woman and put her things on the vanity. Dominic brought up a chair for her because he loved to watch her brush her hair in the mirror of the hotel and it was something he didn't want to end at home. "So, should I start dinner or should we wait for them?" "Wait -- Mia is goofy about that kitchen." Nikki watched Dominic flexing around their bedroom in just a pair of boxer briefs -- good lord, he was gorgeous. She wondered at what point in their marriage she would stop thinking she was seeing him for the first time. "You wore me out, baby." "Yeah, in dreams, maybe -- in real life, if I took off this tee- shirt, you'd be all over it." He laughed and lunged for her and she scooted out of his way. "Dom! I want to look like a pretty wife, not a recently fucked one." "Babe, you are a pretty recently fucked wife." She laughed and pushed him down on the bed, running her tongue up his chest. He was hard immediately and she got off him quickly. "I told you that you'd be ready. Now put that away and we'll go downstairs." "Well, I was thinking about going down and that you could ...." She covered his mouth with hers, and after a long, luxurious kiss, jumped off the bed and skipped out of the bedroom. "Take care of it yourself!" Nikki yelled, hiding a giggle. She stood against the wall, smiling, listening to him beg her to come back to the bedroom. She waited a few seconds and then raced back in, both of them ending up more than satisfied, yet again.  
  
Not long after 6 p.m., Nikki was sitting on the couch dressed in a pair of blue jean cut off shorts, bare feet, and an old flannel shirt of Dom's with the sleeves cut off. His head was in her lap and she was caressing it. God, how he loved this - never in his life, except on the race track, had he found this sort of freedom and life - it was a feeling he hadn't experienced much in his life - he was truly happy. Her hands felt so good, the manicured but not too long nails tickled and massaged him and the skin all over his body was starting to get jealous of his scalp. One of his hands held a handful of hair, playing with it, examining the color, the highlights, amazed it could all be naturally this color. It was so soft and silky and he couldn't get enough of it. They were whispering to each other, although they were the only two in the house. It was pure romance. She was telling him her ideas of redecorating their bedroom and wondering about the little room off the bath. He was totally in agreement with her - he might own the entire house with Mia equally but those rooms were his and he wanted a change to go with the changes in his heart and soul. Suddenly they both stopped talking when they heard the roar of four race cars on the street and then turning into the driveway. Nikki smiled down at Dom. "Are we supposed to get up and greet them or something? This feels so ... weird, I guess." "They're family, baby, it'll be all right - as long as Letty and Vince keep their mouths shut!" He was angry but smiled when she tugged on his ear. "Aww, fuck it - I'm happy - they get with the program or they can move on." "That's my big boy." She leaned down and kissed him as he laughed at her expression. She amused him and turned him on, she challenged him and there was so much left to discover -- Dominic felt he had somehow stumbled into a fairy tale love story. The door swung open and the team came in, some talking, all of them glancing around the house until their eyes landed on Nikki and Dom. "Hey guys. How'd things go at the shop?" "Same shit, different day Dom although we are working on this beauty of a car." Leon sat down in the chair nearest the couch. "Hey Nik, how ya doing - you like your new house?" "It's lovely - incredibly clean for all these boys living here." He laughed, as did Dom and Jesse and Mia suddenly spoke up. "Of course it is clean - what do you think, we live like animals?" She was clearly pissed and it surprised Nikki. "Mia, I was teasing the guys." "Well don't - this is my house and ." "Our house, Mia." Dom said, angry but steady. He glared at Brian unable to believe he was going to be sharing a house with the man who had nearly destroyed all of them. "Whatever, I'm going to fix dinner. I hope everyone is in the mood for pasta." Groans were heard and Nikki asked Mia if she could help her. "No, I like being in my kitchen .. Excuse me, OUR kitchen alone." Mia stalked off and Brian let her go. He couldn't understand why she was being so obnoxious to Dom's wife. Dinner consisted of Leon, Dom, Nikki and Jesse at one end of the table, talking and laughing, and Letty, Mia and Vince at the other end, mostly glaring at Nikki and at Dom. Brian felt caught in the middle. "Who wants to watch a movie tonight?" "Dom, there's a race - I would have thought you'd already know that, be tuning up a car." Vince said, trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice. He knew what Dom was tuning up all day. "I don't race anymore, Vince." Dom didn't even bother to look up from his plate of pasta. He knew this conversation was going to come up and it wouldn't be easy to explain to them why . and in reality, Brian was the only one at the table other than Nikki who knew why he raced - what the quarter mile meant to him. The others thought it was just for the money, the respect, and the incredible glory he received. "What are you saying, brother??" Vince was stunned, as was everyone at the table except Nikki. Dom looked up slowly from his dinner. "I'm done with racing, Vince - what did you think, I was gonna race that truck?" "But why?" "Because I've got other priorities in my life now, Vince. I don't expect you to understand." Vince got up quickly, mostly in anger he didn't even understand. Vince didn't like change and he hated this change in Dominic - he had loved to watch Dom drive, loved watching him win races barely trying, he loved the adrenaline, he wanted to be Dom on those nights (and a few others). How could he give it up? He suddenly looked at Nikki and knew that that bitch had made him stop. "What priorities, brother? I don't see no changes around here other than some chick you brought home." Dom stood up now too. Mia closed her eyes, waiting for her dinner to be thrown across the room. "My wife - I've told you that before Vince and I'm not gonna keep reminding you." Dom sat down and picked his fork back up. "Nikki has nothing and everything to do with my decision." "What the hell does that mean??" Vince was yelling and Letty tried to pull him back down into his chair. "What does that mean, Dom? Racing was your life before her, obviously she's got you wrapped around her finger or something else to make you stop." Letty said, her voice dripping with jealousy. "Are you asking me if I'm pussy whipped, Let? Me??" Nikki laughed at this and he smiled and winked at her, leaning over and whispering something in her ear. She giggled and watched as he sat back in his chair, much more relaxed than he had been a few minutes ago. "No, Let, I'm not. I decided when I married Nik, and she and I had never even discussed it. I could walk out this door, jump in any one of your cars and go to that race and win eight or ten large. Even though it's been over nine months since I've behind the wheel of one of those cars. But things change and don't go blaming my old lady - she wouldn't object, would you baby?" Dom looked at his wife. "Well, maybe to being called an old lady, but no, if you wanted to race, I'd go with you and watch." "Yeah, right." Letty and Vince got up and left the table, followed quickly by Mia and Brian who started to clean it off. Nikki once again asked if she could help and was once again denied. Leon and Jesse play wrested each other into the living room and Nikki heard the sounds of a movie being put into the DVD. Mia was in the kitchen and Brian came back for the last bowl. "I know what it is, Dom." Dom looked up at him, anger flashing in his eyes and Nikki put her hand on his thigh, giving him a slight squeeze.  
  
"What what is, Brian?" "Why you quit - because you found something else to make you feel that freedom you used to only feel racing - Nikki. Congratulations. I don't think I got to say that before." He smiled and Nikki smiled back at him. She glanced at her husband who was looking at Brian with calmer eyes. "You're right - you remembered." "I remembered it all, Dom. I lost my job because my commander was talking about family and that I had to pick one - when I gave you those keys, I picked." Brian walked away and Dom sat, lost in thought. He didn't want Brian here, he certainly didn't want him married to his sister, but now he couldn't help wondering if he could trust him again someday. "You can." Nikki whispered, startling Dom out of his thoughts. He looked at her with suspicion.. "I can what, Nik?" "You can trust him, Dom." "How the hell could you possibly know I was thinking that?? What are you, psychic?" She laughed and climbed into his lap. They were the only ones still left at the dining room table. "Well, as a matter of fact, I know that you have already had very sexually perverted thoughts about me in the last hour." He laughed and she kissed his neck, letting her tongue roll over the rough skin. He let a small moan escape. "Dominic, I've been looking deeply into those eyes for three months, every single day, nearly every single minute, and I know you. Listening to Brian just now, you had to be wondering if the trust could be there again - I'm telling you, it can. Your sister wouldn't have married someone she didn't trust, you know that." Dom held her in a tight embrace - when had anyone taken the time to get to know his soul like this? Even Letty, during their long history together, had never gotten to know him this deeply - hell, she had never even told him she loved him. Not even Mia knew him this well - he was amazed by his wife and so thankful - and Brian was right - Nikki gave him all the freedom, all the life he needed - he wasn't going to risk his life anymore, not lose it like his dad did just for the quarter mile - he figured he had years and years and years of this with Nikki. He'd never fuck this up - never. "I love you, baby girl." "I love you, heart and soul." "Let's go in the kitchen and give you another chance to meet Mia." Nikki hesitated in his arms. "Dom, why don't we let it be - she's pretty much made it clear that .." "Stop - now you're doing what I've been doing. Give her a chance." He lifted her effortlessly, placing her gently on the floor and smacking her ass as she walked into the kitchen. Mia and Brian were playing in the dishwater and she was laughing - the first time Dom had seen that on her face since he came home. He walked over and kissed and hugged her. She surprised him by hugging him back fiercely. "Mia . Brian," that took a lot and Nikki was proud of him. "I was thinking you guys never really got the chance to meet Nikki at the garage and talk to us. I missed you at my wedding, girl and I'm sorry I didn't see yours." Mia looked at him in surprise - if this was the only acceptance of Brian she ever heard, she'd be happy. "Yeah, you should have been the one to walk me down the aisle instead of Vince." She half smiled at him. "I know, sweetheart, and I'm sorry - I'll always regret that." "You raised me, Dom." "I know --- that's why I want this to be a happy family again." He hugged her and shook Brian's hand. Dom knew they'd never get along but if he was making Mia happy, that was all that mattered. "C'mere, wife." He pulled Nikki close to him and it got very quiet. Mia obviously withdrew although it seemed that Dom couldn't see it. "How long have you guys been married?" Brain asked, a smile on his face. "Three months." "Three months?? That's all? I'm so surprised, I just thought that somehow you'd been together all that time in Vegas." Mia said, shocked. "Nope, we met three months ago and got married three days later. I guess three is our lucky number, huh, babe?" He nuzzled her neck and Nikki kept her eyes on Mia seeing that there was no give in them. "Married after three days, Dom? You were with Letty for fucking years upon years. You were with that idiot Christina for a year. You never made a commitment to anyone before but you make one to her .. to Nikki after three days?" Mia was incredulous. "Letty wasn't the one, Mia, Christina, none of the girls I've been with have been the one - Nikki is and I knew it the first night we met." He was getting still in this moment of happiness, not realizing that Mia was being unkind. "You fell for Brian pretty quick, Mia, and we both know that. And my offer to break your neck if you break her heart still stands." Dom gave Brian a very slight smile and Brian offered the same answer, taking Mia's hand. "That's not gonna happen." He hugged her. "Nikki, what did you do in Vegas? Showgirl?" He laughed when she took a fake swing at him. "I was a blackjack dealer, actually." "Were you born there?" Suddenly Nikki was the one to turn quieter, more insider herself. "No - Vegas was much nicer than anywhere I was until now." She smiled up at Dom. "How about we go upstairs - this was a long day with that long drive from Vegas." "Sounds good. I'm glad you got to know her a little, Mia." He kissed his sister and left the room without saying goodnight to Brian - not that he had expected it - what he got from Dom was more than he had ever expected. Dom and Nikki walked through the living room arm and arm and he said goodnight to everyone - only Leon and Jesse told Nikki goodnight and this did not go unnoticed with her.  
  
Upstairs, Nikki walked directly into the bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as it would go and walked back out slowly, pulling off her clothes little by little. She didn't notice Dom watching her - her mind was consumed with the events of the day - this was not going to be as easy as he thought, as either one of them thought. Letty and Vince were a definite problem, but the worst was Mia - she hated Nikki and Nikki couldn't figure out why. She loved Dom and although she was a stranger, most people had always liked her - that was why she was so good dealing blackjack and working in the casinos. Was she going to have to win these people over? The idea didn't really appeal to her, because her nature was to be a fighter, but she would try for her husband's sake. She turned to him to say something and found him laying on the bed, nude, obviously interested in what he had been watching - her body losing clothing. She smiled at him and kept walking as he grabbed for her. "You wanna get a shower with me, big boy - get that gorgeous body all nice and clean?" He followed her into the bathroom, pleased he had installed a large tub and shower a few years ago - big enough for his size and another person. The bathroom looked like a sauna and she reached in and turned on some cold water along with the hot. The shower doors were steamed up and he drew a heart with her initials in it. She ran her hand along his cheek - he was so big and so strong - no one would guess the tenderness that existed inside him. She opened the door again and felt the water - this was the one area she and Dom differed - he liked the water to almost scald his skin, where as she enjoyed an almost cold shower - so they compromised. It was perfect and she got in and he watched for a moment as she soaked her long hair. "You're getting water all over the floor and I'm not cleaning it up." "Big fucking deal - look at you, woman. My own personal centerfold." He got into the massive shower and backed up, handing her a loofah and some body soap they had purchased along with the bed linens. "You should probably wash up." "You want me to do this - you are into watching tonight, aren't you?" "I'm always watching you, Nikki, haven't you noticed that yet?" She threw the loofah back at him and poured some of the soap on the top of her chest, letting it drip slowly down her breasts. She used her hands to create bubbles until she knew he could stand to keep watching and joined her, using his fingers and large, well muscled hands to make her weak all over. "My turn. Turn around and assume the position." He looked at her, one eyebrow up. "Do it." He put his hands on the tile of the shower and she got behind him, letting soap drip down his body and massaging it in, over his back, his perfect ass, even the back of his thighs. "Enough, enough - we're clean and now and I want to turn you back into my sweaty little girl." They made love in the shower and then in the bed, soaking the new sheets. Her long wet hair whipped around him and her both and they were lost in each other again.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The team returned from the race, Vince pissed off because he had lost $2,000 to one of the regulars. His mind had been on Dom and he couldn't concentrate on the race. "I can't BELIEVE that old dawg got married!" Leon said, tipping back a Corona. "I swear, I never thought it would happen." He realized what he said and smiled at Letty who just glared at him. "Well, personally, I don't get it - why would Dom marry a woman he's known only three days." Mia asked, still upset. "Three days .. and you said they've only been married three fucking months?? You've gotta be kidding. Maybe she's knocked up." Vince said. "Dom get caught like that?? Never happen, trust me on this one." Letty laughed, her voice still coated in anger although she hung tightly to Vince. "Did it occur to any of you that maybe Dom is just in love with her - really madly in love? Did you see her past any of your anger or jealousy or disappointment you weren't in the wedding party or even let in on the secret?" Mia glared at Leon, who was making a point and each on of them knew which he was talking about. "That boy is happy and his woman is fucking gorgeous - she has a killer body that she's not showing off for the world to see, she's got class, she's got those eyes that just . I don't know, but I've never even seen eyes that color, she's sweet and kind. You guys have got to cool it and accept her." Vince was about to reply when Jesse spoke up. "Leon is right - Nikki is totally hot and not anything like he's been with before. Not meaning you, Let - -but the racer skanks and groupies and sharks that were always after him or that he was with. Nikki is totally different and you aren't making her feel wanted." "Maybe she isn't." Vince said and Jesse turned to him. "Vince, let me ask you a question - do you love Dom, man? You've known him since third grade and I know you love him - you'd do anything for him and yet you can't see that he is happy - happier than ever before, relaxed, calm - he's like a different guy. Why wouldn't you want that for him - hell, I want it for all of us." Everyone looked at Jesse - they had never heard him speak so passionately about anything except cars. "Letty and Vince, you two found each other and it's a good thing. And Brian and Mia - you got married and swore you'd stay that way forever. But none of you, other than me and Leon are happy that Dominic found someone too? That sucks." He got up and walked out of the house to his room. "He's right, you know. Dom is glowing he's so happy - she ain't knocked up, she's his - can't you see that? And be honest, isn't it what we all want - a woman or a guy who looks at us the way Nikki looks at Dom, the way she hangs on every word and he does the same for her. Hell, she had the balls to step in between what would have been a fight that no one really wanted - she put his hand on his heart and the guy backed down. It's true love." "Oh bullshit, Leon, Dom doesn't even race anymore. He's pussy whipped and she's got the whip." Letty snarled and Leon turned to face her. "Damn straight, baby!" Vince laughed and hugged her close. "You guys know that Big D cheated on Letty all the fucking time and she ain't no trash. He's gonna be stepping out on that little bitch upstairs as soon as the local talent comes sniffing around when they find out he's home." "Let, I love ya, honey, always have and always will, but you're wrong. No woman, no man, no prison could whip Dominic Toretto and you know it. Don't make her into the enemy." Leon left in disgust. Everyone was quiet, letting it all sink it. What they didn't know was someone was listening. Dom had fallen into a deep sleep after they made love and Nikki had been planning on getting something cold to drink, when she heard her name, she stopped. She listened quietly, knowing it was wrong to eavesdrop but knowing also, that in this house, in this world, you'd better know who your friends are and who your enemies are. She went back to bed, the drink forgotten and crawled under Dom's outstretched arm. In his sleep he pulled her close, her name coming from deep inside him, like a whisper. She was safe and no matter how much Mia and Letty and Vince hated her - this man loved her and it was all she needed. Their words tumbled over and over again in her head. She almost wished she was pregnant - maybe if she was carrying the child of Dominic Toretto they would accept her, but in her heart she knew that wasn't true - they'd love the child - she would just be the vessel that brought him or her into the world. How could they talk about her like that? They didn't even know her, knew nothing of her past, what she liked or didn't like, nothing. Saying he'd cheat on her - like it was already a done deal. Nikki believed Dom would kill himself before having sex with another woman and losing her. Thank God for Jesse and Leon - those were two great guys. And Brian - another friend for sure even if Dominic wasn't sure. It just grated on her - the meanness. She hated mean people and had seen far too much cruelty in her life. She looked up at him - breathless again ... when he slept he looked like one of God's own angels sent from heaven just for her. No guilt, no worries about the team or Mia or even her - just pure beauty. She hated to wake him, it was so wrong, he needed his sleep .. But she needed him more. She woke him in his favorite way, slowly and surely and as he moaned her name, his big hands tangled in her hair, she knew this was the only answer to her worries - his love being proven again and again.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Dominic was up bright and early, raging with energy to go. He had already showed and dressed, tried to wake her more than once, and was now pacing the bedroom. He leaned down and kissed her and although she kissed him back, he knew she was only partially awake. He looked at the curves she made in the sheets, nothing between them and her nude body. She was stunning - he was always trying to think up words better than beautiful for her - she was perfect and amazing - it was almost frightening to be with a woman like this. The hair - it drove him insane and her face - so tender and sweet and such perfection. He felt someone should be painting her in a museum somewhere. She was too perfect to just be a wife in Los Angeles. Those models and corporate wives on Rodeo Drive would be put to shame if they saw Nikki in just a pair of blue jeans, those old white cowboy boots she insisted on wearing even when he offered a thousand times to buy her a new pair, and a tee-shirt. He thought about her eyes as he tickled the long black lashes with his tongue, trying to wake her fully. They were the greenest green and when she was in a state of ecstasy, they would blaze with that fire and when she was pissed off, they would actually shine with fury and he even loved that when it was directed at him although in the three months they had been together, they had only gotten in one fight and it was his stupid jealousy that started it. She told him then, that she would never leave him, that no man could compare to him and he had asked her to marry him on the spot. This is what he wanted - this little bit of lightening that he managed to catch in his hands. Dominic kissed her again and this time she finally stretched and opened her eyes. "I'm sleeping, Dom." She rolled over onto her stomach and he playfully ran his fingers over her ass making her giggle, as he knew it would. "DOMINIC, I AM ASLEEP!" "Asleep and yelling at me. C'mon baby, wake up. I have something to show you." "You showed me that several times yesterday and last night and I am tired and sore. Aren't you sore?" She rolled back toward him, pushing his hands away from her breasts. ":Hell yeah, I'm sore, but damn if it isn't a good kinda sore!" He leaned down for an incredibly tender kiss. "But honey baby doll, that isn't what I want to show you - at least not right now!" He winked at her and she laughed. "Wake up Nik, sit up." She pulled herself into a sitting position and was fully awake when she realized that this wasn't a play for sex, that he was already dressed. "Did you have coffee?" "Yep, showed and brushed my teeth and even washed behind my ears - wanna check?" He put his head down on her breasts, actually planning on pushing down the sheet that covered her and already on to his game pushed him off. "I think you might have missed a few spots. Did you bring me some coffee?" She smiled in delight when he pounced off the bed and handed her a warm mug of coffee made exactly the way she loved it. He moved like a cat and she wondered again how a man that big and muscular could move with such agility. "Babe, are you awake, 'cuz this is important shit." She smiled at her husband. "I'm totally awake and totally yours. What's up?" He raised that eyebrow and she laughed. "Not that!" "Later. Anyway, I wanted you to see my bank books before we go on all our errands today." She was kinda shocked - she knew he was planning on doing this but thought that it would just happen - that her name would be put on things and she'd end up with a credit card and check book she never used - Dom bought her everything her heart desired and it didn't desire much more than him. "Honey, you know all about the trucks and I'm ashamed of it but I'm not stupid and I'm not giving the money back when it's all been paid back by the insurance companies who are ripping everyone off anyway." She held up her hand. "You don't have to explain and you don't have to go into some big speech about insurance companies and your distaste for corporate America - I have heard it all before. Go on." He leaned over and kissed her quick. No man was this lucky. "Sorry. Okay, this is our checking account." He handed her a book and she smiled at his use of "our" automatically instead of "my" and then changing it to "our". She was startled by the numbers. "Dom, I know that you guys ... well, I know that it was reported over $6 million but ." "I know, it is a lot of money and babe, you haven't seen the savings book yet." He handed it to her and she looked at him in astonishment. He was worth millions and millions of dollars. "Is the whole team worth this much?" "No, I was the leader, it is my team. I divided the money - they ended up with about a million each and the rest came to me. It probably doesn't sound fair but they live here, they have jobs where they get paid really well, they eat and party and get parts for their cars on my account." "But this is still well over six million. I mean, even if they each have a million ." "Not Brian and not Mia - she wanted nothing to do with it. Letty and Vince, Leon and Jesse each got a million in cash." "So that article you showed me from the paper was incorrect on what was .." 'Stolen, you can say it. Yeah, they were way off and I don't know why. The cops didn't get the correct figures from the drivers." He flopped down on the bed and she was thankful it wasn't a water bed or she would have gone flying. "But it doesn't matter if there is ten dollars in there or ten million - Nik, it is our money - OURS. Your name officially goes on everything today including my truck and we are buying you a car today." "What?????" "You need something to get around in when I go to work and I don't think you need to be driving that big ass truck around. So we'll get you a car and whatever else you need to make this home." At his last few words she held back tears wondering if this would ever be home, knowing he had no idea of last night's conversation. "The only thing I need to make this home is you in my arms." He looked at her in shock - she was totally serious and wanted him completely. He slid under the sheets, the bank books knocked to the floor, the coffee gently set on the nightstand, and his clothed body pressed against her warm naked one. "I love you, Nikki, god how I love you." "I love you, baby, I belong to you forever."  
  
When they got home from all their errands -- the bank, the attorney, and some other purchases - Dom pulled into the driveway and Nikki behind him in the new silver Benz he bought her. Leon and Jesse came running over, wanting to check out the engine and telling Nikki all the things they could add to the car for her. She was laughing and Dom noticed the grill was fired up. He looked at them with delight. "DOM! Right back to the old days, brother!" He laughed and smiled at Nikki, "We used to do this all the time -- cook up a bunch a meat and sit around and bullshit and then watch a movie. I rented about ten 'cuz I wasn't sure what the new Mrs. T liked and ... well, it's a good idea, huh?" Nikki kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I think it is a great idea, Leon." Nikki took one of the bags out of Dom's hands. "Wanna go upstairs and change or are you good?" They were both dressed a little fancier than a cook out warranted - both had been dressed for the important business they conducted. Dom smiled at her and watched as she took the clip out of her hair and let it cascade down her body. He was thinking he'd like to spend a lot more time than just changing their clothes but it was time for the family to get to know his wife. "Let's change." He followed her into the house - Mia, Brian and Letty were in the kitchen, preparing potato salad, a huge green salad, garlic bread, and other goodies. They were laughing and joking, and Dom was a bit surprised to see Letty being even a bit domestic. "Hey guys." "Dom - the chicken is all ready for you. Hey Nik, you look great." Brian smiled at both of them. "Thanks, Bri." She smiled warmly at all of them, noticing the hate that still lingered in Letty's eyes. Somehow Nikki was hoping for some sort of miracle in less than twenty-four hours. Nikki and Dom walked upstairs and changed amid lots of kissing and listening to Leon yelling for Dom. "The chicken won't even be dead anymore by the time you get down here!" The both laughed and took off down the stairs. Nikki stopped in the kitchen, smiling at Mia and Letty. "Can I help? I'd love to see what you put in your potato salad, Mia .. Or anyway I can help would be great." Dom was already out of the house, a huge platter of chicken in his hands. Nikki smiled at the girls and Brian and they turned toward her slowly. "We don't need your help, Nikki. Why don't you go outside and . oh, I don't know .. go for a nice long walk or something?" Letty sneered, looking her up and down. "Take a drive in that expensive car you talked Dom into buying for you." "Talk Dom into buying something? Are you sure you knew him as long as you claim?" Letty was infuriated at Nikki's response and now the cards were on the table. This was war. "Yeah, Nikki, she's right. We've done good without you for years, I think we can manage." Mia said, Brain looking at her in surprise. The sarcasm was deep and thick and she walked outside, grabbing two Corona's from the washtub ice holder and walked over slowly to Dom, wishing things could be easier but she really didn't know how she was going to melt that ice. She walked over to Dom, watching him for a moment as he put the chicken on the grill in an order you could tell he always used. Snuggling up next to him she gave him a Corona and kissed his neck. Leon and Jesse, in unison, teased them with a lot of kissy noises, and in response, Dom grabbed Nikki and swept her into his arms, kissing her long and hard. They were all laughing and when he put her down he took her chin in his hand. "You're not helping the other chicks in the kitchen?" He was smiling and Nikki forced a smile on her face. "I think they're doing fine without me. Think I'll go sit with Brian - guess he got kicked out of the kitchen, too." "Nik, what did you say? Kicked out?" Dom had a frown on his face and she smiled and patted his hard chest. "Teasing." She walked over to the table and sat across from Brian. She could feel Dom's eyes on her, not necessarily in a sexual way - he was wondering if she was lying to him. "Hey, Bri." "Nikki, what's up with the chicken?" He smiled and she stared into his gorgeous eyes. "He's got it cooking - at least it is still dead - did you hear Leon?" They both laughed when Brian nodded. "So you got thrown out of the kitchen, too?" "Nik, you didn't get thrown out .. Yeah, I guess you did." Brian looked sad and ashamed of his wife. "I didn't get thrown out but I guess they wanted to talk." "About the evil woman taking over the Golden God of street racing?" She smiled. "Hey, I don't know what you're bitching about - I'm not allowed near the grill - I'm afraid Dom might decide some barbequed Brian might be a good thing." He grinned a grin she knew too well - make fun of it before it can hurt your feelings all way. "So what are we Nikki - two people in love with a brother and sister and each one hates our guts?" "We're the outcasts, Bri. We should form a club - the outcasts club - have regular meetings and all that shit." She smiled at the idea and he laughed, picking up her empty beer bottle and getting them each another. "We could have a secret handshake and special jackets made." They both smiled. "Seriously, though, Nik, I don't care what Mia thinks and I don't really even know what her problem with you is, but I can promise you this - I love my wife and will until the day I die and she comes first in everything .." Nikki waited for him, wondering what on earth he was going to say with a big build up like that. "But I promise you, I'll watch your back with her and Vince and Letty. I'll be here for you." Nikki was so surprised she had to pull back tears that were fighting to roll down her checks. "Brian .. Thank you. I'll do the same for you with Dom, I promise. We'll watch each other's back's and hopefully, we'll all be one big happy family someday." She glanced over at Dom, already feeling the effects from the beer, the sun, and the emotions. She blew a kiss at Brian quietly and walked over to Dom, putting her arms around him from the back. "That's my girl. Look at this chicken, woman - have you ever seen anyone grill like this?" She laughed at his bravado and Jesse spoke up. "Really Nikki, it's true - no one grills like Dom." He was smiling at her, obviously starving and she giggled. "No one does a lot of things like Dom." He growled at her and she felt it rumble through his body. "That's true, like drive or fix cars or ..." Leon laughed, realizing Jesse didn't get the joke because he was too enamored with the combo of Nikki and the food and led him away to the table to sit and talk with Brian. "Or make love like Dom does." He whispered and she smiled and he got a very serious look on his face suddenly. "What?" Nikki asked, her face still to his back, watching him brush the sauce on the chicken. "I don't think I had ever done that before - you were my first." He was still serious and she asked him again what he was talking about. "The first person I ever made love to - I've fucked and I've had sex but I never made love to another woman before you. Never." Mia and Letty came out of the house. "Is that chicken dry as hell by now, Dom? Damn, you should let me cook! And where the hell is Vince?" Letty was nearly screaming at Dom and then pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and just as she was about to dial, Vince came walking up the yard, a 12 pack of Corona in his hand. "Where the hell have you been?" "Talking to Hector and his boys. Settle down, little Mama." He tried to kiss her but she turned her head, saw Dom watching the exchange and turned her head back, kissing him deeply. Dom shook his head and went back to the chicken, Nikki's arms still around his waist. "Babe, you've never cooked for me - food, I mean." He laughed at his own joke and she smiled, putting her head on his back. "Perhaps one day when I'm allowed in . honey, I'm starving, how about we eat some of that chicken??" He didn't notice her remark about being allowed in the kitchen and started to put the grilled chicken onto the large platter. Nikki followed him slowly to the table feeling increasingly uncomfortable. She wondered where she would sit (if they'd even bother having a seat for her) but didn't care so long as she was next to Dom. Everyone sat down and Nikki did end up next to Dom, with Jesse across from her and Leon to her right. It was great and ended up being a nearly perfect evening. Letty and Vince tried to prove their love, nearly knocking over the chair they were sitting on and Mia kept totally silent, glaring mostly at Nikki. After dinner Nikki made the pretense of offering to help clean up but was once again rebuked. She was glad - more time with Dom. She decided she was going to have to look at things like this - if they were going to keep denying her help, she would stop asking. She snuggled down on the couch with Dom to watch an old James Bond movie and woke up in bed. She had fallen asleep during the movie and Dom had carried her upstairs so gently she had never even stirred. She looked over at him sleeping - she imagined that Dionysus had probably looked exactly like Dom - maybe they shared some blood line. Her own thought made her smile and made her want him. Want him wildly. Her hands followed their own path and soon he was awake, looking at her and noticing the wild fire in her eyes and catching it in his own. The days with the family were difficult, the time spent with just Dom was bliss. One afternoon Nikki was laying outside in her bikini getting some sun. She had once again, for the last time, offered to help Mia clean up last night and was ignored until she said it again and then was told NO very emphatically. Nikki gave up officially at that moment - if they were going to treat her like a china doll, she might as well enjoy it. She was letting the relaxation in, the memories of the silence from the three of them out of her head, letting Mia's nastiness out of her head and suddenly a shadow fell over her. She opened one eye to see the outline of her Adonis. "Hey, you're in my sun." "Well, I'm so damn sorry, Mrs. Toretto, but that is my favorite bikini you are wearing - shows all that impressive cleavage." He knelt down and started kissing her, biting her neck and making her giggle and scream. "You're all sweaty and disgusting." "But that's what you love about me!" He pulled off his tee-shirt and moved back on top of her. She wiggled and pretended to try and escape and then kissed him, biting his neck, even leaving a mark. He laughed and started to slide his hands into the bottoms when suddenly they heard a voice. "You sound like you're having some big fun, Dom! Who you got pinned, dawg?" Vince asked and Nikki knew immediately this was going to be a bad scene. Dom looked up at him, fury on his face and Nikki wrapped her arms and legs around him to keep him from getting up. "What the fuck did you say, Vince? Who else would I be with??" He was struggling a little against her but not too hard - he could hurt her as tight as she was holding onto him and knew it. "Hey, I don't know what chicks you're bringing around here from day to day. Remember that time you had to twins in your bed?? Man, that was a night for film brother!" Vince laughed and Nikki knew it was a shot at her, not for Dom. "Let me up Nik. Vince needs to be reminded you're my wife and he owes you an apology." Dom was absolutely furious and Nikki had no idea how to make this stop. One started forming in her head but Vince opened his mouth again. "C'mon Dom, I can't apologize to that person cuz you had a taste for ho's." "Nikki, let go." Nikki put her plan into action - before Dom realized what was happening she had untied the top and back of her bikini top and threw it across the yard. He looked down and was startled to see his wife's naked breasts. "Pick right now, Dom - you can fight with Vince until he's bleeding and lying out some stupid apology or you can have whatever you see. Pick - one time offer because if you fight him right now, over that stupid ass grade school bullshit, I'm outta here." She was serious and he looked up at Vince who was staring at Nikki's naked body - she was perfect and Vince was turned on - he didn't want to be, but he was. "No contest - let me go." She was surprised and took her arms off him and unwrapped her longs legs. She couldn't believe he had picked a fight with Vince over her. He suddenly grabbed her and the blanket she was laying on. "Vince, you will eventually apologize to this woman, but first, I've got other things on my mind." Dom carried her upstairs and threw her on the bed. "I can't believe you did that!" He was already taking off his pants and laughing. "You have the biggest balls in a woman I have ever known. I love you but please, angel, don't flash my friends again - they'll all be walking around with hard ons and I won't be able to get any work out of them!" He nuzzled his face into her breasts - he loved them, lost himself in them, and she laid back, kissing his scalp, running her hands over his shoulders and back.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
One early afternoon Nikki pulled up to the garage in her sleek new car. Things had been pretty much the same in the house and she had stopped asking to help Mia with anything from cooking to cleaning to helping in the shop. She and Letty and Vince avoided each other as much as possible although the nasty glare was a daily activity on both parts, as well as smart-ass remarks from Letty and Vince and total silence from Mia. It was difficult for her emotionally, she had even gone to a doctor about it. She didn't confide in Dom - she didn't want anymore upset than there already was. She was amazed that Dom had never noticed but knew that it was his happiness - he told her every night he had never been so happy. She knew eventually there was going to be an explosion between these adults and hoped it wouldn't be as bad as she feared. As she pulled in the first thing she noticed were all the race cars and their vibrant colors, the next was her husband, inside of a car that looked like it had been on fire at one point. She smiled and got out slowly, watching him turn to watch her - it was a sexual eye play and it made her hotter than the California sun. She smiled and he stood up. "There's my girl." "Hey, big boy." She walked up to him, stepped over Letty's legs with ease and kissed his mouth. "Don't touch. You are so dirty." He laughed out loud. 'You should know. What's a classy chick like you doing in a dirty place like this?" "You told me you wanted to get under my engine." He lifted an eyebrow and was about to say something pornographic and laughed when she interrupted. "I married such a nasty man, and yes, I should know." "Jesse, will you take my lovely wife out for lunch or something while I play with her engine?" Dom's eye brows shot up again and she giggled. He made her feel like a teen-ager with a crush sometimes. "Heck yeah!" Jesse almost fell over Letty, who was now out from under the other car, with a scowl on her face. "Nikki, there is this great seafood place right up the coast that we go to sometimes - I could take you there!" He was talking quickly and was obviously thrilled to be taking her out. Dom, Jesse and Nikki walked to his car together. Jesse opened the door for her and she got in. "Jess - don't drive fast, don't get a ticket, don't scare her, and don't kill her." Dom was serious and Jesse looked at him with a hurt look. Dom saw it and smiled. "I know you'll take good care of my wife, Jesse - I was just teasing you." Dom hugged him and gave Nikki a noisy kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear as Jesse walked around to the driver's side. She pushed him away, smiling and smiled at Jesse when he got in - he even made sure she put on her seatbelt. As they twisted their way through Los Angeles, Jesse was quick to talk to her. "He's so different since he married you, Nik." "What do you mean?" She had never been in a racecar before - no rear view mirror, no speedometer, so many gadgets. It was amazing. "He's so happy and content - he's like a different guy. I mean, he always was into chicks." He looked at her embarrassed, as if he had said something he shouldn't have said. "I know all about his past, honey." Not that he knows all about mine, she thought to herself, feeling guilty. "I'm cool with it all - I figure anything before me, was Dom's business - everything after me, is our business." "That's so cool. Someday I want a wife just like you - exactly." He blushed and she smiled sweetly out the window. "How did you guys meet?" "You know what, Jesse? You are the first person to ask me that question - out of all these people, you're the first one. Thank you for that." "Aw, c'mon - we're friends." He was totally embarrassed now so she started the story - her own true fairytale, her own true love story. "I was working in a casino.." "That would be cool." She laughed. "I was a blackjack dealer and had been living there about three years. One night Dom came in and came up to my table and I couldn't deal the cards because I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I was fumbling them and the people betting were wondering what was up. My pit boss came over and asked me if I was okay and I told him I needed a break. I never went back to work and never left Dom's side again - we were married three days later." She shook her head, unable to truly believe it herself. Talk about a whirlwind courtship and marriage. Nikki stared out the window - it had been like a miracle - she had been unhappy, nothing to hold onto, no true north in her life - and along came this big bear like man who she might have thought had more muscles than brains but one look into his eyes and she knew different. They had connected that night, in every way possible that two human beings can connect. On the second night he told her all his secrets and she had told him some of hers. On the third day he had asked her to marry him and they found the closest chapel. It was on such a human level and yet like a story that was written in a romance novel. They seemed to have it all going for them - they could talk about anything, the sex was powerful and amazing, the attraction was animal, the love, at first sight, was almost overwhelming. When Jesse and Nikki got back to the garage it was empty and she noticed her car was up. "Why does he need to look at a brand new car?" "Woman, don't you know your own husband yet?? Dominic can't keep his hands off engines - he doesn't trust anyone but himself, particularly with you. I guarantee you, he's rotated the tires, changed the oil, and done whatever else he could to make it feel like it is one of his baby's. And I see it has the "DT" sticker already on it." Jesse laughed and Nikki glanced up, the sticker on her bumper. She smiled - she was proud of it, of him. When they got back to the house, a party was in full swing already. The radio was blasting, people were playing video games, drinking, dancing. Leon made a bee-line for Nikki before Dom could even get to her. "Nik, I've got to talk to you - seriously!" "Not until I do!" Dom swept her into his arms and kissed her. "Did you have a good day with Jess?" "It was a great day, babe, but I missed these big guns wrapped around me. By the way, what the hell are you doing to my car?" She was smiling as he buried his face in her hair, breathing her in. "Just playing, cars are my favorite toys, next to you." He whispered in that lower than low voice that turned her on so completely. "Go talk to Jesse and then we'll leave all our guests to their own devices while I finally get under and inside your engine." Nikki slid from his arms and walked with Jesse to the backyard. He wanted total privacy and she hoped this wasn't something bad. "Nik, you are the only person I trust with this because, I don't know why, I just do - there is this girl and ..." It was all about his nervousness about meeting a certain girl and Nikki and Leon talked for nearly an hour. He told her about the fact that he scored easily with particular girls but this one was different. Not easy, not like any other girl he had ever met - he told her she was more like Nikki. Dom yelled for Leon and Nikki waited a few minutes, making wishes on stars. As she made her way back into the house, Nikki walked past Letty and Vince who were sprawled out on the floor of the dining room. She glanced around for Dom, wondering a bit if he was watching, as she knew they hoped and didn't see him anywhere. "Nik, if you are looking for your husband" Letty snarled, "he's gone out with Leon and Jesse to re-po a car from someone who won't pay up." "Thanks." "I just didn't want you bothering someone later - I don't think anyone here really wants to talk to you." There was such challenge in Letty's eyes. "Thanks for the advice, Letty It's good to have someone so kind watching out for me." Nikki's voice dripped with sarcasm and Letty stared at her. "Bitch, I am not looking out for you, I'm looking out for them." "My name is Nikki - maybe you missed that somewhere along the way, the only bitch in this house .. Well, maybe there is more than one." Nikki started to walk away and Letty was up in a flash, grabbing her arm. "We need to talk." "I agree." "Vince, get off your fat ass. Mia, come in here." The four of them headed into the kitchen and pulled the door shut. Letty stared at Nikki. "Nikki, we know Dom is ... well, in truth we don't know what the fuck is going on in Dom's head but we do know since you got here, things are fucked up. Everyone in this room hates you and wants you to go. Take your white shitty cowboy boots and hit the road." Letty was steaming, and yet, much to everyone's shock, Nikki was calm. "It isn't that we hate you ." Mia said and Vince interrupted her. "Nope, we hate you." Vince said, an evil smile on his face. "You three don't even know me." Nikki said. "And that's the point." Mia said again. "We don't know you, we don't want you around. I know that Letty and Vince are together but Letty and my brother had something special for years." "And it is over." Nikki was holding her ground, not backing down, sitting on the counter. "Yeah, damn straight it is over, bitch, but look at Letty - she's a fine ass woman and Dom cheated on her all the time. You think he hasn't been running around on you?" Vince tried to put his arm around Letty but she was angry and pushed him away. "I know he hasn't." They all laughed except for Mia. "You, I just don't get you, Mia. You married Brian without Dom's knowledge or consent, knowing it would upset him and you did it because you love Brian and I can see that love and yet you aren't willing to give Dom the same opportunity." "Bullshit - you are a stranger and were one when he married you. He didn't even know you!! Three days and he married you!! How incredibly stupid is that?? You walk around her like you own this place." Mia snarled at her. "I've offered a hundred times to help you, Mia - help with cooking, cleaning, anything. You won't let me do anything and I do not feel I own this place. The only place that feels like home is our bedroom." Nik said, swinging her bare legs and feet back and forth from the counter. "Dom and I own it together - you are nothing here, nothing at all. Dom will come to accept Brian and I'll never accept you, I promise you that." Mia was furious and Nikki felt that deep inside herself. Letty and Vince were pain's in the ass but Mia was Dom's sister. "And you know what else, Mrs. Toretto??" Letty jumped back into the conversation. "I've been fucking Dom since I was 16 years old, he was my first. And we had this major animal passion. Vince and I listen to you two every night - God, I've never heard so much quiet. He has no animal passion for you, Mrs. T - he might like the package and he might put up with screwing you, but it won't last. I know him - I know how he sounds when he's totally turned on - you might turn him on but that light isn't bright and you don't bring out the animal in him that I did or that all the whores did - you are just a pretty little trophy to have on his arm." Nikki tried not to laugh because when they were first together, first married they had been so loud in their lovemaking they were afraid the hotel would ask them to leave, but when they discussed all the people in the house they agreed to try and keep the passion between them and quiet - they weren't putting on a show like Vince and Letty did every night (every night the yelling and screaming and wall banging got louder) - this was pure love and they weren't planning on sharing it with anyone - not this magnificent sexual passion. Sometimes there were moans that were stifled by a pillow or hair or a chest but they kept the stereo playing, they kept their windows closed. It was privacy of the most holy. And as for an pure animal lust, well, Nikki doubted that Letty even understood that or the depth of it. "You really aren't part of this team or this family or this house and you never will be." Mia said and that was the end of Nikki's sense of stability. It was time for a war and she would win it - she always did. She looked Mia right in the eyes - they were all she could see. "Mia, you say that you and Dom own this house together, correct?" Mia didn't answer. "Am I correct or not, Mia??" She was almost yelling and the crowd got quiet. "Yes, 50/50." "Well, that means, in the State of California, I share what Dom owns and therefore .. Let's see, ;there are .. One, two, five, .. Eight plates here. Dom and I own four of them." She picked up one and let it fall from her hands, crashing to the ground. Most of the people partying at their house either split or came into the kitchen to watch. Mia let out a gasp.  
  
"Don't you dare do that again!" Nikki just laughed and picked up another plate. "Fifty-fifty, remember?" She tossed this one just past Vince's right ear, her aim very direct. He ducked immediately and stared at her. Letty's mouth hung open but she didn't say a word. Nikki didn't notice Dom, Leon and Jesse come through the crowd, tell everyone to get the hell out of the house and were now standing and watching. Nikki picked up another plate. "Number three out of four" This one was slammed into the kitchen sink. She picked up another plate. "Damn, at the end of the plates I own with my husband." She shot it across the room and it exploded against the door to the basement. "Now, how many coffee cups do we have here ... oh, only five . guess I can only break two and a half." "Nikki?" Dom's voice rumbled over all of them and she looked at him. Her eyes were blazing so brightly that they were nearly glowing. "Back off, Dominic. This is my fight." Nikki picked up a coffee cup and smashed it onto the floor near Mia's feet. Brian picked that moment to walk in the back door. "Shit - what the hell is going ...." He looked at Mia and at Nikki and immediately understood. The ball had been in Mia's court long enough. He knew this was coming but not with such force - there was china all over the place. A coffee cup flew past his head. "Sorry, Bri, shoulda told you to duck." She actually smiled at him and started to count the glasses. "Dom, please make her stop." Mia yelled. Dom didn't budge - he was in shock but also knew that some serious shit went down to make his wife go off like this. "Fourteen glasses - we're going to have some big fun now." She grabbed six immediately and flung each one into the dining room, listening to them crash against the tables and walls. "One more and we move onto the .." "Baby, that's enough." Dom walked to her, took the glass out of her hand and sat it down - she reached over and knocked if off the counter. He put one well-muscled arm in front of her, mostly to keep her from walking on the glass when he noticed she had no shoes on. She never wore shoes in the house unless it was her ratty cowboy boots. "No, Dom - it isn't enough! You don't understand." She grabbed a large bowl and hurled it against a wall. Dom did nothing to stop her. She grabbed another glass platter. "Dom, that was Mom's!" Dom looked at Nikki - it was her call - he wasn't going to end this. "I wonder what she would have thought of her daughter acting like this to her son's wife, Mia?" She put the platter down. "So then, let's move on. What's in the living room and dining room, Mia? I figure Dom and I own 50% of the couch, of the table, of the television!" She was screaming and Dom put his arms around her, kissed the back of her head, and let her yell. "Leon, go and get a chainsaw." Leon almost took a step until he saw Dom's eyes. "What, no chainsaw in this house of fucking horror?? How about a sledgehammer - I might not be big but I can swing it, I'm sure." Dom lifted her into his arms although she was struggling a bit against him. "You're going to cut yourself on all this glass and china. Let's go upstairs, okay? We can work anything out." He gave Mia a glare that shocked her - she truly expected him to see Nikki was no good and take her side. "Yeah, let's go upstairs, our bedroom, the only place I belong in this house that does not belong to me and I'm not welcome in." Dom stopped in his tracks, glass shattering under his boots. "You're not welcome in - what did you say?" He was furious but she couldn't even see it - she was feeling all the pain and hurt that Mia had caused her, remembering things from her past she didn't want to, ashamed of herself for her actions, and physically exhausted. "Ask Mia - she's the one who told me that I'm not part of the family, that I'm not welcome in this ...." Her body suddenly went to a dead weight and Dom realized she had passed out. "Was she drunk?" "No . although you'd think .." "Vince, shut the fuck up." Dom carried Nikki into the living room and put her gently on the couch. She was out cold. He tried to wake her with a gentle tap to her cheeks, with a kiss even, calling her name and finally water. Nothing at all would even rouse her. She seemed dead - she was pale, her skin was incredibly cold. Dom looked at Leon in terror. "Get your keys and let's get her to the ER." "Dom, please let me come." Jesse was right there and Dom nodded his head. "Dom, wait .. She's lying, I didn't ..." Mia was already starting to cry, hanging onto his arm. "Mia, my wife doesn't lie. I need to get her to the hospital. Let go of me." He started out and stopped a second in time. "You broke my heart, Mia." She started to cry so hard, Brian could not calm her down. Nikki and Dom were in the backseat, Leon was driving and Jesse was in the passenger side, his eyes never leaving Nikki. She was in and out of consciousness, talking when she was awake, clinging to Dom as if for life. "Please don't let them hurt me, Dominic, please." "Who, baby, who?" "Letty and Vince and Mia. They hate me, they told me, they want to hurt me." Dom looked at Jesse who looked away and then at Leon who kept his eyes on the street but it was obvious he was uncomfortable. "What did they say, honey?" "No, no - promise you won't let them hurt me." "No one will ever hurt you, ever. I promise - you're my girl, remember?" She looked into his eyes with clear eyes for the first time since he had gotten home that night. "Let's start real easy, what has Jesse said to you, baby?" "Jesse is my friend - he told me you were never so happy as when we were together." "And Leon?" "Leon is my friend too - even tonight he said he wished he could find a wife just like me." She snuggled against Dom, who realized he might be holding her a bit too tight. "Now Brian?" "Dom, don't hate him. We're friends. We even have a secret name and it is just silly and ." "What?" Dom was slightly angry at this - Brian was joining forces with his wife? She knew he didn't trust him. "What do you call the secret name?" "We're the outsiders. We watch each other's back." Dom was infuriated - not at his wife, not at Brian but why the hell did she feel she needed her back watched in her own house. "What did Letty say?" She held her face against his chest. "Nikki, I want answers." The hospital was still a few minutes away. "She said that you and I had no animal passion and she called me a bitch and said she hated me." Dom actually felt his blood boiling. "And Vince?" "That you are probably already cheating on me and he did hate me." "And Mia?" "No - nothing." "Nik, something made you go off and wreck nearly every piece of china in the house." "Just our pieces." She smiled at him. She saw the look of pure steel in those loving eyes. "She said that I wasn't welcome in the house and never would be, that you belonged with Letty and that I would never be welcome or part of the family. She said she'd never accept me." "Baby, think about getting well. We're here and I'm gonna carry you in. Nikki, I love you so much. Fuck them all." He looked down at her after hugging her close and she was unconscious again. Dominic carried Nikki into the ER, yelling for help. They took her into the back and Dom paced with Jesse and Leon. "Maybe she's pregnant?" "That would be incredible, but I don't think so." Dom said, trying to smile at Jesse. They had been really careful .. Well, she had been really careful - Dom would have gladly had a baby with her anytime but she said she wasn't ready. "Mr. Toretto, you can see you wife now." Dom followed the doctor, as frightened as he had ever been in his life. She was in a bed, in a ward, and hooked to an IV drip. She looked so small in that bed, so fragile. "How is she - what's wrong? I thought she was going to die." "Nothing to worry about, Mr. Toretto. She is extremely dehydrated. I don't think this little lady has been drinking much water, if anything at all." Dom sat down on the bed with her and gently took her hand. She was awake and smiled at him with bright eyes. "Can I speak to you in private for one moment, Mr. Toretto?" Dom followed him out into the hallway, upset to be leaving Nik for even a second. "We did a drug screen, which is normal procedure when someone is unconscious. She had no illegal drugs in her system but she did have a high amount of the tranquilizer Xanax in her blood. I asked her how long she had been taking it and she said less than a month, which leads me to believe that she is abusing the bottle she has. She did tell me she got it from a doctor but I doubt he prescribed this amount. Mr. Toretto, you need to talk to your wife about this, and you also need to help her alleviate the stress that has caused her to use it in the first place." Dom said he would and made his way back to Nikki. Dom took her hand and she pulled him down next to her on the bed. "Honey, I'm so sorry to worry you like this. And those things I said in the car ... I didn't know what I was saying." "Nikki, I'm just glad you are okay. Promise you'll never leave me, ever." "I can't - you know how life is - a crap shoot." "Promise - cuz I don't want to live without you." "I promise." They kissed gently. "About what I said . . ." "Forget it." "Mr. Toretto, you need to let you wife get some rest while we rehydrate her. Go have some coffee or something to eat and come back in an hour or so." A nurse told him and Dom kissed her goodbye. In the waiting room, the entire team was there. He was furious already. "Dom, how is she?" Leon and Jesse were at his side and he noticed Mia was still crying. Brian had his arm around her but looked a bit pissed off and concerned. Letty and Vince looked bored. "I'll fill you in later, but we'll be taking her home in a couple of hours. We all need to talk." "Dom, please, please .... I didn't do anything, I swear. I wouldn't break your heart for all the ........." "Stop, Mia. Stop. I want to talk to everyone. See, in the car, Nikki was talking and although she was in and out of consciousness, she had a lot to say with a lot of my urging." Everyone just stared at him. "First of all, Leon, what did Nikki say in the car about you?" "That we were friends." Leon was upset -- he didn't want Dom fighting and he knew what had been going on. "And? Now isn't the time to play." "That I wished I could marry a woman exactly like her." Letty snickered but when Dom stared at her, she couldn't even meet his eyes. "So what she said was true?" "Every word." "Jesse?" "She said we were friends and that I was her first friend and that I said no one had ever made you happy like she did. I'm sorry, Let, but it is true." "My brother-in-law, Bri. Nikki told me you two had a secret name for each other -- what was it?" "Dom, is this helping anything?" Brian was upset -- about Nikki, about his wife. He was also worried about catching hell from Dom. He didn't need this. "Yeah, me and my wife. Answer the question." "The outsiders." "And she said that you had her back. Brian why the fuck would my wife need someone to have her back in her own house with her husband?" Shit, he knew this was going to happen -- Dom was probably going to hit him right in the ER -- at least he was in the right place. "Because she knew that Mia had problems with her and that you had problems with me -- so we promised to watch out for each other and we hoped that life would get better and we'd all be a family someday." "Brian, Brian, Brian ...." Here it comes, he thought. Dom's arm went up and surprisingly, around Brian's shoulders. "I don't like it that my wife felt she needed someone to protect her -- that's my job -- but thanks for being there for her. I appreciate it more than you know. She needed friends in the house of vipers and found three good ones. So everything she said was true?" "Yeah, it was, Dom." "So then we move to Vince and Letty and my darling sister and I just don't have anything to say to any of you right now. We'll talk when we get home. Go home." "Dom, please, please ........ I'm begging you." Mia was pulling on his arm, crying. "I said ...... GO HOME." Several people turned around but the team all left except for Leon and Jesse. "Let's go get a cup of coffee or something. I don't suppose they have Corona here." They laughed but were rather shocked at how quickly Dom turned off his anger and then knew why. "She's gonna be fine, guys - she's dehydrated and a few other things and all that bullshit trauma did this to her, but from now on, things will be different." On the ride home from the hospital, things were so different in the car - smiled and laughter with Nikki leading them. She was like a different person - still cuddled into Dom - but happier than anyone had seen her in quite a while. "Oh shit! I just remembered all that glass - I am going to have a lot of cleaning up to do when we get home." "Nik, I can all but guarantee you that Mia's already done it." Leon said, smiling and it reminded Nikki of what she had said. "Dom, about what I was saying in the car ." "Quit it! I'm taking care of things and of you. By the way, are you hungry?" She smiled. "As a matter of fact, yeah, I am." They pulled into a nice diner and Dom ordered her a large ice water before she could say a word. They were kissing behind the menu, acting like teenagers and making Leon and Jesse laugh. "We're embarrassing our friends." "Tough. Get your own woman." Dom was playing - he still had that glow that Leon had noticed as soon as he came home with her. "I'm trying, dawg, but I keep comparing them to yours." Nikki smiled sweetly. They ate and talked and the talk turned to blackjack and plans for Nikki to teach them how to play and count cards and possibly win and a trip to Vegas was in the works. When they got home, Dom stopped in the yard on the way to the front door. It was very quiet in the house - since she had lived there, Nikki had never known that house to be this still. She even wondered at first if anyone was home, but their cars were there. "Leon, Jesse, go up and wait on the front steps but don't go in the house. Nikki, look at me." She stared into his eyes - he was preparing for this and it scared her. "Don't say a word to me because I know you got a lot of shit going through your mind right now and you're gonna try and protect those assholes even after what you went through. When we go in the house I am gonna talk to my sister, Letty and Vince and then you and I are going to go upstairs and have a long talk." "Dom .. Are you mad at me because I couldn't ..." He kissed her hard. "I don't think I'm capable of being angry at you, babe. In fact, now that you are all rehydrated, I'm thinking of ways of dehydrating you again but in our bed." She smiled at him. "The others .." "Nik, do you trust me?" She nodded and he smiled, not letting go of her arms. "I know our partnership is equal but I'm your husband and I'm going to take care of you. There's been a lot of shit going on that I haven't been noticing - maybe I have been noticing it and ignoring it because I've just been happier than I've ever been, but it is time to end. If you trust me, let me do what I need to do, okay?" She nodded again. "I love your voice, but I don't want to hear it until we get upstairs. You are not being involved in this." They walked up and met Leon and Jesse. "You two stay with her at all times unless I say different - I mean it, guys - don't leave her side and don't let her get involved." "You got it, Dom." Leon looked at her and winked. "It will be a pleasure for this lowly servant to serve the princess of the manor." Nikki laughed and pretended to swat him. They walked in. Letty, Vince, Brian and Mia (who was still crying, her face swollen and tear streaked) were sitting around the dining room table. Leon was right - the glass had been cleaned up. "Leon, take Nikki up to our bedroom." "I draw the line there, Dominic. I won't get involved but this does concern me." He looked at her and saw her determination and knew there was no point in arguing with this woman when she had that look on her face. "Fine - go sit on the couch and I want Leon on one side and Jess on the other. But first, Jesse, go and get her a large glass of ice water." Jesse took off for the kitchen and brought her back one with a straw. She smiled and drank some, not wanting it, but wanting to please Jesse. Leon casually put a hand on her thigh and Jesse put his arm around her and held onto her arm. Just how bad was this going to get, Nikki thought. "Dom ...." Mia grabbed onto him again and he literally pushed her off. "Mia, I love you with all my heart - I basically raised you, I've watched over you, I've paid for your school, for this house, I've kept away from your husband who I wanted to punch everyday since I came home, I've done everything you've ever asked of me." She stood crying, her head hung down. Brian was behind her but unable to say anything because everything Dom said was right. "I don't know how to forgive you for all the things you said to my wife. I never asked you to love her, I asked you to accept her, I assumed you would get to know her and you would love her. She is an incredible woman and I'll bet you don't even know her favorite food or color or how old she is or where she was born or even how we met. Jesse knows, Leon knows, fuckin' Brian knows." Dom paced back and forth like a caged animal. "But you were right about one thing --- we own this house together and that won't change - it is the way it is supposed to be, but as of this moment, Mia, I am out of your life. You make sure your husband can take care of you and do everything I've done for so long because I'm done, girl. Live here, eat here, and you know what, I'm signing over my half of the store to you - it's yours. I don't want anything to do with it anymore. You and Brian make your own income and pay your half of the mortgage now. Things are gonna be different around here and we'll have to discuss it all but that isn't going to be for a long time. Until that time, we'll just exist in separate places in the same house. Nikki and I will cook and eat together and then you two can or whatever, but don't cross my path, Mia and keep away from my wife." Mia was nearly hysterical and it was breaking Dom's heart in two but this was his wife and his entire life and Mia's cruelty had made her a drug abuser. "I swear on my life that I'm sorry, Dom. I admit it, okay - I admit I didn't make it easy for Nikki to live here." "Didn't make it easy??? Are you fucking kidding me now? Don't play with me, Mia." "You're right - I made it impossible for her to feel at home. But don't turn your back on me. I beg you. Mom did and you know it - she turned her back on us long before Dad died. And then he was gone and you went to prison. Don't do this Dom, I can't stand it." She sunk to the floor and Brian started to lean down to pick her up and Dom stopped him. "Mom did turn on us, Mia. I'm sorry. Look, how about we agree that the four of us will sit down and discuss things in a few days when Nikki is doing better, okay?" She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him and he pulled her to her feet. "Now that that is settled. Letty, girl, I can't believe the shit you've been telling my wife. Don't say anything and you can throw me all the attitude you have and it doesn't mean shit and you know it. You and I had it good and I won't deny it. Nikki knows all about us, Let - we don't keep things from each other, but Letty - animal passion?? I'm not sexually happy with her? You think you can judge sexual satisfaction by how much screaming someone does?? What are you, in high school again? Grow up and do it fast. If you are gonna be with Vince, you better grow up right now. Nikki makes me feel things that you never even understood, Let. She makes me feel them when I'm not touching her - when she's not even in the same room or house as me. It isn't just raw animal sex, it is that and love. And I never had that for you." "Fuck you, Dom." "Thanks, Let, you just proved my point." Dom turned to Vince and Leon's arm went from Nikki's thigh to being across her body, almost as if he was passing something to Jesse. She realized she was being held, gently and tenderly, but kept in place for sure. "Vince, I've thought of you as my brother for as long as I can remember - since third grade when I stopped you from beating up that little first grader for tripping over your big ass feet. But, now, we aren't brothers, man. I don't even know who you are." "You're jealous because of Letty." "Were you just listening to me? I'm happy you two have each other - you're suited to each other. She's calm, she's happy - all we ever did was screw and fight and you two are good for each other. But, this shit with my wife --- all the little comments I let go by, all the nasty remarks she must have heard and never told me. I'm not going to explode here because I've spent all these years loving you and being your brother - but I want you out of my house tonight. Take what you need and Mia will pack up the rest of both of your stuff and we'll send it to wherever you are. Don't come back to the garage or the store. It's done." "You bring that expensive bitch into this house and the whole family goes to hell, the whole team. You are fucked up from her, Dom. When we jacked those trucks, when we raced, when we bet - we were golden, you were golden - now you are just some piece of ass to some high class bitch." Dom exploded, knocking Vince through the screen door and onto the grass, hitting him over and over - it took Brian, Jesse, and Leon to pull him off. Vince laid there, bleeding and unbelieving. "Letty, get what you want cuz Vince isn't coming back into my house." Dom was standing with his legs apart, a fighters stance and the guys crowded behind him. Nikki came out of the house and wrapped her arms around him. He put one arm around her protectively and kissed her head without taking his eyes off Vince. He whispered to her. "Is our bedroom door locked?" Wondering about Letty upstairs alone. Nikki nodded that it was. Brian had overheard. "Mia went with her, Dom." "Thanks, Brian." Vince didn't even try to get up - he was outnumbered, even if just Dom was standing there and knew it. Letty came running out of the house with a black bag. "You fucking asshole." She grabbed Vince's arm and he got up slowly, in obvious pain. "Vince and I fucked long before you and I broke up Dom, you should know that." "I did." Dom stared at her and she realized it was true. "I didn't care because I was running around on you, babe, and you always crawled back to me. I don't care now because I've got a woman I plan on keeping forever - she's the last woman I'll ever make love to." Letty and Vince made their way to their cars slowly, Vince was definitely broken somewhere inside, more than his spirit, probably bones and ribs. Everyone walked quietly into the house. "Goodnight - we'll talk another night, another time." Dom led Nikki upstairs to their bedroom. She was shocked when she saw his hand and was about to say something when someone knocked at the door. It was Mia. "Leon told me what was wrong with Nikki. I thought she might need this. I'm sorry." Nikki's heart went out to her - she loved Dom so much and needed her big brother. "Can I get you anything else?" "No, but thank you, Mia - this means a lot." Nikki said, taking the glass from her. "I'm so sorry, Nikki, I should have ..." "Girls, we'll all talk another night. Goodnight, sweetie." He kissed her temple and Nikki saw her tears start to fall again, this time, probably more in relief than anything. "Before we talk, I want to clean that hand." "It isn't a big deal." "Dom, if you think for one second that you are touching me with that hand with Vince's blood dried on it, you are insane." He smiled at her - she did know exactly how to handle him - that was part of why he loved her so much. She pulled off her clothes quickly and wrapped a silk robe around herself. As she cleaned his fist, he stared at her - he was so lucky - anything could have happened. What if he hadn't been here when she fainted? She finished and straddled him, nothing on her body except a robe. He sat still while she kissed his neck and face and lips and he didn't make a move and it was the hardest thing in his life (both his erection and his determination). "We could go and get in our nice soft bed because sitting on a toilet seat really isn't the sexiest thing on earth, even with you, my sexiest man." "Nik, where's the bottle of Xanax you have?" "What?" "I want more than anything to make love to you. But we have something else to discuss. I want to see that bottle." She got off him quickly and he could see in her eyes that she was furious. "Checking up on my drug habit? I can take care of myself." "Obviously not well or you wouldn't have been out cold and in the ER. Let me have it - I mean it, Nik" "And if I don't give it to you?" "I'm moving to the garage until I get it and I'm not playing." He was serious and she knew it. She got her purse and pulled out a bottle and handed it to him. It was a local doctor that he actually worked on a car for. He took note of the date it was filled - there were supposed to be 60 pills and she should have taken about 16, he poured them out - there were only 6 left. "This needs to stop, Nikki. You have had this filled twice now and I'll bet before it was due. The doctor told me you had too much in your system when they did a drug screen today. You are abusing this shit and I know you've needed it and I'm not saying this to hurt you at all but no more - two a day and if I have to, I'll give you two a day myself and hide the rest." "I can take care of it. Hell, Dom, you got rid of all my stresses tonight. I promise - I'll wean myself off them totally this week - down to two and then down to none. Okay?" She smiled at him and he nodded and she flashed him. "Damn ..." She took off for the bed and he nearly landed on her. "Wait - Dom, will you do something for me?" He opened his mouth and licked his lips slowly and she laughed. "Hell, I know you'll do that - all night!! No, do you think we could turn that room off our bedroom into a little den - put in a computer and stereo and television and maybe a little loveseat?" "Of course - anything you want I love you, baby girl."  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Several weeks went by with the four of them living in the house and the meeting Dom had planned never took place. It just seemed as if they fell into a routine that was good for everyone. Dom and Brian and Leon and Jesse were all working together in the garage, and heard that Vince had gone to work for another, less prestigious garage and Letty was waiting tables to get by. They were living in Letty's parents basement. Nikki helped Mia out at the store and they usually made dinner and cleaned up together although they did insist on two nights off and let the guys take over. Mia said Nikki was a miracle to have had that happen. It was like a family and Nikki was happy in it for the first time since they came home. She was really happy and content. One night Mia suggested the boys fend for themselves and she and Nikki should go out to dinner. Nikki was all for it and they went out for Mexican food. Dinner was fun -- Mia trusted Nikki with some of her most serious secrets, about her love for Brian, about how Dom was when he was a kid. She talked about their mother turning her back on them for some reason that Mia and Dom never understood and how horrible it was when their father died and then Dom going to prison. For those two years he had been gone she had lived with Letty's parents who were drunks and it was torture for her but she had grown close to Letty. She apologized again for the night of the glass busting but Nikki told her to forget it and think of how they had bought so much prettier stuff. They did a lot of laughing and when Mia asked about her life, Nikki told her as much as she did Dom, leaving out much of her past, most of it. She left out her biggest secrets -- she'd have to tell them to her husband first. She talked mostly about Las Vegas and Mia asked if she would start teaching her to play blackjack the way she taught the guys and Nikki immediately agreed. They got hit on a lot -- they both looked hot -- Mia was in a tight white tee-shirt that brought out the dark shiny brown of her hair and her eyes and a tight pair of blue jeans with high heeled boots, Nikki had on a long summer dress that was sliced up enough to show off her legs and her ratty white cowboy boots. Although the men asked, they had no trouble showing their wedding bands and telling the guys they were happily married women with big trouble makers at home. In fact, all they had to do was introduce themselves, Mia Toretto O'Connor and Nikki Toretto and the guys backed off. Everyone was terrified of Dom. It made Nikki laugh -- he was such a big old puppy with her. When they were ready to go, Nikki realized that she had to use the ladies room and Mia said she would meet her at the car. After she put on a little more lipstick, she hurried out to meet Mia --- she already knew her sister-in-law well enough to know that the stereo in the Benz would be blasting and so would the air, but the windows would be open. Mia made her laugh. Nikki walked to the car, noticing for the first time how dark it was. Why would a restaurant not light their parking lot better?? It didn't make sense to her. She saw the car and realized that the windows were closed and she could see no lights on the car -- and it hit her slowly -- something was way off. Then she saw them -- two men holding, one of them holding Mia and one of them staring at Nikki. She recognized them immediately: Johnny Tran and his cousin. She had seen pictures of them in the paper recently when one of their "gang" had been arrested. Shit. Shit. Shit. Nikki considered a run back to the restaurant but she had come too far, lost in her thoughts and couldn't leave Mia. Damn, she thought, this was bringing up too many memories. "Well, if it isn't Dominic Toretto's newest toy -- and isn't she stunning???" "Hello Mr. Tran. It is nice to meet you but my sister-in-law and I are meeting our husbands here in a few minutes." She thought it was worth a shot and knew by the look on his face that it failed. "Well, Mrs. Toretto, or can I call you Nikki, we watched you eating and having all your girl talk. If your men are meeting you here, they are very late." Nikki looked over at Mia who was terrified. "Smart man. What do you want -- let her go. If you've got a problem with my husband, take it out on him, not on his women .... or are you a coward, as I've been told?" Johnny slapped Nikki hard enough to slam her back to into the Benz, Mia gasped. "Stop!" Mia screamed. "Shut up, little sister." The man holding her ran his fingers through her hair before putting his hand back on her arm. "Nikki Toretto, I do have a problem with your husband and beating him in a race or with a weapon won't hurt him as much as this. This is his heart -- his baby sister and his brand new wife. But, being a man of honor, I will offer you a deal." Nikki rubbed her face where she had been slapped. She was glad she hadn't hit the car with her body too hard. She knew a bruise was already forming on her face. "A man of honor?? That would be my husband." He lifted his hand and she held hers up. "What is the deal?" "Ahh, a woman with a brain ... unusual. You do know that he had sex with my sister, correct?" "I know that, if you're trying to shock me, that won't do it." "Fine, but it was important you knew because it has so much to do with our deal. This is the deal -- either my cousin has sex with Mia, as much as he wants." They both looked over as his cousin started to unzip Mia's jeans and ran his hand over her breast -- his other hand still holding her tight. Mia looked more terrified than Nikki had ever seen another human being look. Just for a moment Nikki wondered how many times she herself had looked like that in her life. "Or you can give me .... and my cousin ... oral pleasure. Your choice, Mrs. Toretto. Oh, and we have a video camera so your husband can enjoy it later." Nikki stared at him as he pulled a small video camera out from his baggy jeans. "Very stylish." Nikki looked again at Mia who was shaking her head "no" -- but Nikki had no idea if that meant, don't do it or don't let them hurt me. It didn't matter because Nikki had already made her decision. "I'll do both of you. Let her go." "No, she's security. When you are done with me, my cousin will let her get into the car -- now get on your knees." Mia watched in horror as Nikki knelt down in front of Johnny Tran who was unzipping his jeans but never noticed Nikki's hand. As Nikki knelt, she slid her right hand, which was on the wrong side of Johnny's cousin down her thigh to her boot. She used one finger to slide a metal object out of a small, hidden compartment in the boot. With a flip of her wrist, Johnny Tran was in the worst pain he had ever experienced in his life. "That, my friend, is a butterfly switchblade and it is buried so deeply in your thigh, that it is right against the artery -- possibly from the amount of blood down here, in it." "You fucking bitch!!!" Johnny screamed and started to move. She grabbed his other leg. "Don't pull back Johnny because this knife is serrated and you will bleed to death, although I think that might also already be a possibility." Nikki stayed on her knees and looked over at Mia who looked more stunned than scared now, as did Johnny's cousin. "Now we've got a real deal to make, Johnny. You tell your slime ridden cousin to let Mia go now." When Johnny didn't say anything, Nikki gave the knife a slight twist, he screamed in agony. "Let her go, let her go." Mia was released immediately. "Now, Johnny, this is where it gets interesting. Tell you cousin to walk into the restaurant, sit at the bar and order a beer and sit still. Now." Johnny just nodded at his cousin who was gone immediately. "Mia, get into the car, drive around the other cars so the passenger side in over here so I can get in and you drive." "Nikki, I don't want to leave you!" "Do what I tell you, Mia. Believe me, Johnny and I are just fine." Mia got in the car and started it up. "Now Johnny, this is where the trust comes in. I'm going to stand up and I'm promising you that if you move, if you try and hurt or touch me, I will pull this knife straight up inside your thigh and you will die before we are out of the parking lot. Do you understand?" "Yeah." "Say 'Yes, Mrs. Toretto'." She was playing with him now and almost enjoying it. She hated being on the receiving end of shit like this and had been in the past. "Yes, Mrs. Toretto." Nikki stood up slowly, the knife still buried in Johnny's thigh, blood pouring out at a rapid rate. Nikki's left arm was wrapped around her waist, protecting herself in case Johnny went back on his word. Mia pulled up and opened the door from the inside, pushing it fully open. "Get in, get in." "Johnny, listen to me. You are bleeding severely and when I pull this knife out, because of the serrated edge, you will be injured further. My suggestion to you is that you get your ugly ass to a hospital as soon as possible or you will die. Keep away from my family, Johnny. Dominic will come at you when he hears of this -- be gone, far gone." Nikki didn't wait for an answer, jumped into the car and Mia drove as fast as she could. She was shaking and looking from the road to Nikki who was totally composed, staring out the window and holding the open knife in her hand, still in the position she had stabbed Johnny. The bottom part of her dress was covered in blood, as was some of her hair, her arm and her face was bruised. "Nikki, you saved me, probably my life." Nikki didn't say a word. She kept staring out the window. "Nikki, did you hear me? Are you okay?" Nikki still didn't respond. "Maybe we should go to the ER." At this she got a response, finally. "Take me home to my husband." That was it -- not another word was spoken and Mia was terrified for her new best friend, her sister-in-law. Mia called Dom from her cell phone. "Dom, meet us in the yard -- I'm about ten minutes away. No, just do it. I don't want to say. She's okay. Make sure Brian is there. I'm okay too. Please Dom, I'm almost there -- get in the yard." Mia pulled into the drive a few minutes later and Dom and Brian were waiting. Mia got out and ran into Brian's arms. "I don't think she can get out -- she saved me, Dom. Be careful, she's got a knife." "What???????" Dom ran to the car and opened the door. He was in absolute shock when he saw her -- the blood, the blank look on her face, the knife clutched so tightly in her hand. "Nik, baby, you okay? What happened?" She didn't even seem to noticed him at first and then looked at him slowly. "Please take me inside. I don't think I can make it." He started to lift her and stopped. "Are you hurt besides the bruise on your face?" Dom was doing his best not to explode and demand she tell him everything. Mia was waiting and Brian was next to Dom. Nikki shook her head and Dom started to pick her up. "Dom wait, let me get that." Brian reached into the car. "Nikki, honey, let go of the knife -- let go, sweetheart -- no one is going to hurt you. You're home." Brian had to pry it out of her hand -- he had seen this before in people who had to use a weapon in self-defense and were stunned at their own actions. Her hand would ache for at least a week. He reminded himself to get her ice after they found out what happened and got her washed up. "Nikki, is any of this your blood, sweetie?" She shook her head again and Dom lifted her. She put her head down quickly and he carried her into the house and she whispered "upstairs" to him. He put her down on the bed and she jumped off just as quickly. "Can't you see the blood -- do you think I want this on our bed?? I want this off me!" Mia put her arms around Nikki and Dom turned on the shower. Brian went to get some ice while Mia helped Dom to undress Nikki who was basically catatonic -- she seemed not to know who or what was near her or what was being done to her. Dom lifted her into the shower and she just stood there. He got in, fully dressed and washed the blood from her hair and face and arms and legs. She started to shake and he made the water warmer but it didn't seem to help. She looked at him as if seeing him and where they were for the first time. The water was still red with blood and suddenly she started to fight him, to scream and he lifted her and took her into their bed -- the blood was gone, she was wrapped in a quilt and still screaming. "What if I was bleeding, what if I was bleeding??????" She was absolutely hysterical now. "You aren't bleeding, honey. You aren't hurt." "I could have been bleeding." Dom didn't understand -- she was out of it. He couldn't slap her to get her out of it and she was fighting him. For the third time in his life -- the first when his father died, the second when he thought Jesse was dead, and now -- he felt totally helpless. Brian and Mia came in and Brian screamed directly into her face. "STOP!" Nikki stopped screaming, just from the shock of another voice. She realized where she was and started to cry quietly. She looked up at Dom, standing fully dressed, wet and completely terrified in their bedroom. "I'm so sorry." He got into bed with her and pulled her close. "I didn't know where I was or who you were, honey." He held her tight, telling her it was okay. "You're not bleeding, you're not hurt." She looked at him, as if she was wondering what he was talking about. "I know -- he didn't hurt me." Dom looked at her, scared that something was way off. Mia tended to her hand and Brian went into their bathroom, washing the knife off. Dom got up and followed him. "Brian, what is wrong with her? She's saying some weird shit." "I think she's just in shock, Dom. Mia told me she had this blade buried deep in someone's thigh -- that's why there was so much blood." Dom figured that was what she was talking about. He watching Brian getting the last of the blood off the knife. "What the hell kind of blade is that?" "A butterfly. Watch." Brian closed it and it looked like a slim four inch flat object with holes in it. Brian flipped his wrist a few times and the blade swung out and was perfectly tight. "You can flip it backwards too, that way if someone is behind you, you have protection." Dom took it in his hands with wonder, he had never seen it before -- where had it been? Back in the bedroom, Mia massaged Nikki's poor hand which was so tight. Dom and Brian looked at them, not wanting to frighten Nikki but needing to know what happened. "She saved my life. It was Johnny Tran." Dom's eyes darkened to the point of being two black circles. Nikki saw it and took his hand. "Dom, I took care of him. He might not even be alive -- I know I hit an artery. If you leave this house tonight -- I won't be here when you get back. I mean it, Dom. Not tonight. Neither one of us is hurt. I just want life to go back to normal." Dom went into the bathroom without saying a word and she listened as he trashed the computer room. "His hands will need you attention too, sis." Nikki smiled at Mia gently. "Why don't you two go to bed -- I'll take care of him." They shook their heads in wonder at her and kissed her goodnight. Nikki waited for Dom to come back in. He slowly opened the door, with all his wet clothes gone and a robe on. "Hey." "Hey, baby. Get in bed with me." "I'm too fucking angry and feel .... well, I fucking feel controlled and pussy whipped because I need to go and kill him." "Dom, you are the last person on this earth who is controlled or pussy whipped. And you and I both know it. But if you leave here to do what I've already done, I will probably lose you - to Johnny's guns or to the police. I'm not going to let that happen. I happen to need you very much. I can't even open my hand, my face hurts and I need to be held and loved. I need you more than you need revenge. All it comes down to is what you need most. Me or revenge? Comforting me or confronting Johnny?" Dom got into bed with her and kissed her hand and her cheek. She told him the story because he insisted and although he was angrier than he had ever been, the way she told it, with her naked body wrapped around his, it was impossible to rush out of the room. And, it was true, she needed the comfort only he could give her. After they made love, they lay together, both awake, both thinking very different thoughts. He suddenly spoke, making her jump. "Where'd you keep it? In your purse? I've never seen it before?" "What?" "That wild knife?" "Oh." She was quiet for a long time and Dom actually sat up and looked at her. "Are my boots in here?" He got up and got them and although they had dried blood all over them, she grabbed the right one. "Give me the knife." He handed it to her and she showed him the compartment and the way it popped out into her hand. "Amazing -- where the hell did you get these?" "Throw them out. I don't ever want to see them again. I don't care if they can be cleaned and I don't want the knife either. I'd rather be killed than use it again." "Nikki, you probably would have been tonight. I'll throw out the boots, but I'm putting the knife in your purse. I'm proud of you for knowing how to defend yourself." "Proud of me -- for possibly killing someone?? Yeah, I know .... I know. But Dom, don't be proud of me -- I didn't come by this knife by just walking into a knife shop you know and I certainly didn't learn to use it to kill people by taking lessons at a school." "Nik, am I an asshole?" She looked at him in shock and confusion. "Do you think I don't know that there aren't secrets you've been keeping from me? You go from your childhood in Pittsburgh to living in Vegas and leave just about everything else out. I figured when you were ready to tell me, you would." She kissed him hard on the mouth. "I knew there was a reason I love you but I'm so sorry that I've lied -- you've always been so honest with me about the trucks and everything else. I'm sorry." "Don't be, honey. Whatever it is -- I feel the way you always tell me -- I don't hold anything against you that happened before we met. Nothing. And God, do I hate that bruise on your face." He kissed it gently. "It'll be worse tomorrow." "Do you want to know?" "Only if you want to tell me." Nikki told him of her dark past, things that no one else on the earth knew. Nikki had been born in Pittsburgh and was orphaned at age six when her parents were killed in a boating accident right before her eyes. She went to live with an aunt who already had too many kids and put her in foster care, promising her a good home. She went from home to home from family to family from school to school. She was bad, they were mean, some where violent, some were abusive in other ways -- she became difficult to place -- she had terrible nightmares about the accident because she never told anyone about it. She stopped speaking for a year when she was eleven. At eighteen she was set free from the system with nothing at all except a GED, an addiction to speed and downers and her mother's diamond ring. She ended up in NYC with a career criminal and stated with him for two years of addiction until one night when he beat her nearly to death. When she got out of the hospital, she left and ended up in New Jersey with another criminal. He stole her mother's ring, kept up her addictions and bought her the knife, taught her how to use it and bought her the boots with the compartment. She was 22 years old. She left him one night when he tried to rape her with a friend of his and she had stabbed one of them -- she never knew if the guy was alive or not. She hitched all the way to Vegas, got herself clean, took classes in dealing cards and with her incredible beauty doors opened for her. She lived there in a small apartment for years until she found Dom. "You should be so proud." He was smiling at her, playing with a strand of her hair. "Proud? Dom, I might have killed someone." "Nik, I think that is called self-defense. You came out of some of the worst situations I can think of and you are this loving, beautiful, tender creature. You are strong but not tough, you are serious but not a bitch, you can tame this nasty old dude with nothing but love (and a great body), and you make this place home and you make me a real man. Nikki, you've taught me everything about self-acceptance and self-love, about compassion and kindness, about using my head instead of my fists. I'm so proud of you -- you are a goddess, girl -- my goddess." "Well then, your goddess has something to tell you. Well, more than one thing. First of all, you destroyed my computer room, didn't you?" He looked like a little boy who had stolen a lollipop. "Yeah, sorry. Hey, we'll fix it up again just the way it was and ...." "No, I want to change it." "Whatever you want, but I thought you loved that computer room." "I did -- we'll put it in the room Letty and Vince had after we fumigate in there." He laughed and tickled her. "What are we changing the little room to?" "Tell ya later after I think about it. The second thing is that I have been off the Xanax for six weeks now." "I'm proud of you again tonight." Suddenly the telephone rang and Dom reached over her, nuzzling her breasts and making her laugh. "He is? No shit?? That's good news." Dom listened for a few minutes. "Maybe that would be a good idea, how about Sunday at my place? Yeah, bring her, but only if .... oh, hi. Yeah? That's all any of us wants -- you know that. Okay, I think we'd all like that." Dom hung up, smiling. "Who was that?" "It was Vince. First of all him and Letty want to apologize and from what I could tell, they were both serious. I invited them over for dinner on Sunday -- cool?" "Very." "Also Vince heard something interesting -- Johnny Tran -- he's dead." He saw her face and stopped her from looking so guilty immediately. "You didn't kill him, honey -- his idiot cousin crashed the car driving them to the hospital. They're both dead -- looks like this old war is over. And that is definitely good news." Dom laid on his back. "So no more Xanax, no more fights with the Trans, no more fighting with Vince and Letty and we can all be a real family again. Things are definitely looking up ...... if you know what I mean." Nikki straddled him, letting her hair tickle his chest. "Oh, yeah, I do know what you mean, I can feel exactly what you mean, and that is the very reason I have one more thing to tell you." "I can't take too much more good news -- how about we just do it and talk later?" He bucked his hips up and she laughed. "I don't know if that big ....... that enormous ......... ego will be good for the baby." "My big "ego" is huge enough ........ the baby???? We made a baby??" "We definitely made a baby -- I'm four weeks pregnant, honey." Dom's screams of joy could be heard throughout the house and Mia and Brian woke in surprise. Just as they started to get up, he bound into their room, hands over his eyes. "If you're doing anything pornographic to my sister, stop now please." Dom was laughing and Brian started making moaning noises. "Awwwww, Ohhhhh, one minute, one minute, more, more." Dom looked at them and laughed and jumped right onto the bed, standing and bouncing all around them. Mia stared at him in shock -- she had seen her brother in every sort of mood possible but not this -- never this. "I would like to make an announcement." He yelled. Nikki stood at the bedroom door watching him, joy in her eyes. How could a night that started in such horror end like this? She had been going to tell him in a few weeks when she was further along but couldn't wait any longer -- he deserved this tonight the moment he picked her over revenge. Mia and Brian deserved it too. "Mr. and Mrs. Dominic Toretto are going to have a baby!!" Mia screamed in joy and ran to Nikki, kissing her and touching her tummy. "What about me -- I did it four weeks ago -- hey that was the night in the truck!!" He was laughing like a kid. "I did it!" "You did it?? I think your wife might have had a part in it." Dom kissed Mia noisily. "Oh, screw you, you idiot." "She already did that and now we're having a baby." Dominic lifted Nikki into his arms gently. "A baby -- my life is complete and I am totally happy."  
  
THE END 


End file.
